


31 Days

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and steve share an apartment, Clint is exremely unlucky, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Natasha Knows Everything, lucky is a service dog, october writing challenge to get me to write again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: Clint is the person with the worst luck on earth and literally at his worst when he gets a service dog. His name is Lucky - and this has to be a sign.





	1. Intoduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i've literally had this idea today in school and did not have much time to prepare this or plan it out. I have just looked for an old October Writing Challenge and written this in 40 minutes because I really didnt want to miss the first day but I am also very tired (it is 10 past 11 atm).  
> I think when I beta read this tomorrow I will hate it but well, it is just the introduction I guess (I hope you keep reading even though the introduction probably sucks...)  
> Have fun!
> 
> Prompt: Write a story about the luckiest person in the world

The last few month did not go well for Clint. Goddamn it - the last 26 years didn't go well for him! He was the kid that always got into trouble and most of the time it wouldn't even be his fault but given his luck he was always blamed. Over time Clint actually went for fights, after all it would be his fault either way so he might as well throw the first punch! On most days Clint came home with new bruises or a new cut on his lip, it became normal, people stopped asking about the new black eye or why his arm was in a cast. 

And it did not get better.

His parents died when he was 16 and his older brother always disappeared for days on end, Clint thought he was dead regularly back when the whole situation was new, but the police always found him in a ditch somewhere, so drunk even his theoretical grandchildren weren't able to walk straight.  
Eventually, Clin cut all ties with him, looking for a job - he had dropped out of school shortly after his parents died, making just enough money with a bit of dealing and a bit of shoplifting to survive. He regretted this decision deeply, working himself to the bone in two jobs for minimum wages every day just to be able to afford his shitty apartment, and he ever so often thought 'stay in school, kids' when a group of teenagers came into the McDonald's he worked in and talked about dropping out. 

And when Clint thought he was at the lowest point he could possibly get to, he lost his hearing.  
He could not remember much from the night, the doctor had said that it was likely he would never remember, what he did know though was, that thre guys had beaten him up because he couldn't give them any money.

This incident had been 5 month ago. Ever since Cint had to work even more so he could pay for his hospital bill, the hearing aids, the lip reading and sign language lessons and his new friend. Due to him being almost completely deaf when he did not wear his aids he had gotten a service dog who woke him up in the morning when the alarm went off, he told him when there was someone on the door or got Clints phone when it rang.  
Even after only three month he loved his dog to death, even if his name was ironic: Lucky. 

Clint had seen it as a sign - he was at rock bottom, it couldn't possibly get worse now, and now there was this dog with only one eye sitting next to him on the couch, enjoying the rubs Clint gave him with his tail wagging lazily. 

"We're an odd couple, aren't we" he mumbled at the dog, rubbing Lucky behind his ears where the dog liked it most, "you half blind, me deaf... We never had much luck I guess..."  
Lucky mad a noise, almost as in agreement, Clint felt the vibration of Luckys throat against his leg.  
"But I feel like now that you are there my luck is about to change, I might as well become the luckies man in the world, it's already in your name, don't you think so?" 

And with those words, a tiny bit of optimism spread in Clint, and Lucky licked his hand.


	2. Three things people do not know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, I'm back for more :) Thank you so much for so much good feedback after even just the first chaper, which was pretty short and kind ob bad because I was just super tired when I wrote it, I'll probably go over it on the weekend. Have a nice evening, and enjoy this chapter :) If you want to know a little more about the rules I gave myself read at the end of the chapter :D  
> Prompt: Things that most people do not know

There were quite a few things people did not know about Clint. For excample that he was obsessed with archery, most of the time he was not working or cuddling Lucky he was out in a field with an improvised target and his bow and just let his mind wander, it was his way to relax and take some time off whenever he was too stressed and he wasted most of his little spare money on new equitment or to actually shoot in a proper shooting range once in a while.  
Another thing was that he absolutely loved Pixar movies. He had watched every movie about 100 times and he could probably recite the whole Monster AG movie. The only one who found out ever was Natasha, but Natasha found out about everything.  
The third thing he liked to keep secret was that he made a total fool out of himself when he talked to a pretty guy.  
And Clint stood in front a breathtakingly beautiful man at the moment!  
Just a few moments before he had looked for the ball Lucky couldn't find anymore, helplessly blinking at Clint with his eye, and the next thing he sees is a young man, holding out a purple rubber ball to him with a mumbled "I think you lost this.." his long, brown hair fell into his face and the black hoodie he wore looked like it was twice as big as his normal size, his left arm completely disappearing in the sleeve, the right one just peaking out with Luckys ball. 

"Oh- I didn't, it is our ball but- He did" Clint awkwardly pointed to Lucky who sniffed the ground a few meters away, wagging his tail a little. 

A little smirk tucked on the corners of the other guy's mouth "I see" 

After a short awkward silence Clint realized he should probably take the ball that was still held out to him "Thanks man, I didn't think we'd find it and it's his favourite..." 

"What's his name? He looks like a good boy." the man spoke quietly and it was hard to understand him due to the noise from the other people in the park and the cars on the nearby street, but with a little concentration Clint could understand most and think of the other words.

"He is" he smiled "and smart, too. Smarter than most people probably... His name is Lucky... and mine is Clint- not that you asked but-" he stopped himself before rambling on.  
As the dog heared his name his head shot up, looking over to them before trotting over and sitting down next to Clint, looking at the stranger curiously. The man looked back at Lucky.  
"You can pet him if you want" Clint said awkwardly. 

The man smiles a little, his left arm moving just the tiniest bit before he stretched out his right hand to rub Luckys head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, I hope you liked it!  
> The basic thing is that I took two (old) october writing challenges, primarily using the first one but having a second prompt in case I really cant put anything together after the first 20 Minutes of brainstorming. That will prevent me from becoming frustrated and just stop. I can only write 40 Minutes a day and then 20 Minutes to write an end and go over it again looking for spelling mistakes (That is why the chapters are as short). If I did not do that, I would probably stop doing my homework to try and get the prompt perfect which I really can not do.  
> Also every chaper is one day (except for the first chaper which was an introduction)


	3. "Explain yourself, what happened yesterday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have literally no words to thank you guys for all those comments, kudos and bookmarks! I am so glad you like it.   
> Also sorry it is even shorter than the last two chapters, but I had a lot to do for school :/  
> Prompt: write the answer to the comment "explain yourself, what happened yesterday?"

"Explain yourself, Bucky..." Steve called out of the living room, only half joking, when Bucky entered the apartment they shared, "where were you today? I thought you just wanted to buy some groceries?-" as Bucky made his way to the living room Steve had apparently checked his watch because he promptly corrected himself: "Jesus, it's after midnight. What happened yesterday?" 

Bucky entered the living room, Steve sat on the armchair next to the window, a book in his lap. 

"Sorry I didn't text you, Stevie. I forgot that you think you're my mother" Bucky grinned before letting himself fall into the couch, scaring their cat, which had been sleeping on one of the armrests. Before Steve could answer he continued: "I met a guy in the park... didn't meet him as much as he actually hitting me with a dog toy accidentally." 

Steves face lit up, Bucky was more the introverted kind of guy, he didn't have too many friends and was happy that way, therefore it was pretty special when Bucky actively talked to people.   
When Bucky did not seem to continue on his own Steve pushed it a little: "come on Buck, tell me more you what did you guys do??" 

Bucky shrugged "we talked, I played with his dog a little, he likes the same videogames I like." He grinned a little, "Lucky kept losing his ball and Clint spilled coffee over his shirt." 

"Did you guys exchange phone numbers?" Steve asked excitedly, realizing the next second why Bucky kept referring to him as his second mother. 

"Nah, we'll probably run into each other at the park again, he has a dog, remember?" Bucky shrugged. Their cat jumped on Buckys lap, rubbing her head against his chest, "we should name her, don't you think? She pretty much lives here by now." The tabby cat had been a stray Steve had fed when she kept showing up on their tiny balcony, too thin for her height, and she kept coming back and the next thing Bucky knew was that they had a cat living in their house. It did not bother him though, she was outside most of the day and in the evening she usually came back, cuddling up with whoever was available.


	4. Describe being in a place without telling what the place is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with a chapter that is a little longer to make up for the shorter one yesterday. Have fun!  
> Prompt: Describe being in a place without telling what the place is

Clint did not feel too comfortable, it was loud around him, noises he couldn't quite place and people talking among each other filled the air, he was never afraid of crowded places, hell, he loved going to concerts and festivals if his budged would be enough to get the tickets, but   
over the years Clint had been becoming more attentive to his surroundings, watching out for people he may have pissed off before, so if felt strange to know he would not be able to hear someone walking up behind him. 

He looked down at Lucky who trotted along next to him seemingly relaxed, I might as well hold an empty lead, Clint thought, Lucky never pulled on the lead if he did not have a specific reason. Clint thanked the people who had trained Lucky so well pretty much on a daily basis, he bet it had been a lot of work to bring a dog so excitable to calm down when he was not playing with him.   
The dog seemed to notice the attention of Clint, rubbing his head against Clint hand, seeming reassuringly. He caressed Luckys head shortly before arriving at his destination.

Without hesitation he opened the door for Lucky to go in first and following him, the building was pretty old and the door was narrow. The windows seemed to be enlarged quite a bit so the room on the inside wouldn't be as dark. 

When he entered he spotted Bucky at once, he sat in the back at a table placed in a corner of the room. Clint smiled at this little detail, feeling like Bucky didn't like it to sit with his back to the door, too. 

The other one was concentrating on the Laptop behind him, so he did not notice Clint before he spoke up: 

"Hay Bucky, funny meeting you here." When he looked up he saw the blond man smiling a little from where he stood about a meter away from his table. He seemingly had an afterthought: "Please don't think I stalk you- I don't- I come here more often so... that's the reason why I'm here." 

"That wouldn't be the first thing to come into my mind, but still, good to know. I'm pretty much here for the free Wi-Fi and to stop procastionating to write some E-Mails, to be honest." Bucky answered, smirking a little, looking at Lucky, who wagged his tail a little at the eye contact "Do you care to join me?" 

Clint nodded, "We would love to" a little embarrassed by how he just brought the idea stalking up just because they ran into each other by accident on two days in a row. He should really stop and think before talking.   
When he had sat down Lucky instantly disappeared beneath the table to get to Bucky who had called him. For a few seconds Bucky just ran his fingers through the dog's fur.  
"Okay, admit it, I'm just allowed to sit here because of Lucky" Clint joked. 

Bucky laughed quietly "No chance to deny it, I mean look at that good boy!" 

Clint had to smile even harder at that comment "You're good with animals I bet." He looked around. It was never too busy in here, that was why Clint loved it - and for the Wi-Fi Bucky had mentioned. There were only three other people in the room, a group on two girls and a boy, Clint recognized one of the girls, she was here pretty often, too. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Bucky began to answer his not really that much of a question: "Yeah, I guess. My roommate and I may or may not have a cat even though we are tecnicially not allowed to hold animals in this apartment." 

"You are truly a criminals." Clint shook his head in fake regret "I think you might be a bad influence on my son" 

"Me? Never!"


	5. Write a Wikipedia article about yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm sorry for being late but I had a lot to do for school again so I had it done for the weekend and afterwards I had archery trainig so I basicially had freetime since 10:30...  
> But well, enjoy :)

Clint came home from work late this night Natasha, his best friend, sat in the tiny kitchen of his apartment, drinking the cheap excuse for coffee - as she called it - he always bought. 

"I let myself in" she explained before Clint could even ask, " you gave me the spare key when you were drunk last week and I figured I might as well put it to use." 

Clint shrugged "the sad part of it is that I am not even surprised about any of us" he left the kitchen, to change out of his work uniform, coming back in a black jeans and dark purple hoodie, laying on the couch, yawning. He really wanted to go to sleep, but he wouldn't throw Natasha out just like this, they didn't see each other as often as they used to.  
"I sometimes ask myself how a Wikipedia article about me would look like," Natasha came out of the kitchen, looking at him with an intense stare that could probably be interpreted as confused for her standards, prompting him to explain further: "Don't you think it would be interesting to know what weird, false 'facts' things people think about you? Like people just adding a random middle name or something like this." 

Natasha shrugged, sitting down do run her fingers through the fur of the dozing dog on the floor "mine would probably empty except of 'not naturally red haired?'" 

"True," Clint laughed, "mine would probably say overworked, caffeine addicted, archer who should really tidy up more often with a weird taste in friends who sometimes just more or less break into his flat. Also loves dogs. Will probably imprisoned because he robbed an animal shelter." 

"I can't find the weird made up fact." 

"Just change my middle name with a random name; there, random fact." 

Clint yawned again, suspecting he would sleep in when they both were silent for about thirty seconds. Luckily - or regrettably, depending on the viepoint - Natasha spoke up again: "So, who's the guy?" 

Confused Clint sat up again, feeling wide awake suddenly "What guy?" 

"You know what guy, the one with the long hair. You were at the park with him a few days ago. Made a fool out of yourself after hitting him with Luckys ball."


	6. Describe a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, back with another cheesy and probably weirdly disappointig chapter, enjoy :)  
> Prompt: Describe a dream

Bucky sat in a park, he couldn't remember why or how he got there but he couldn't really bring himself to care. It was a surprisingly warm day for a day in October, he looked at the trees with their orange leaves, feeling content with just looking at nature going its way. 

As he looked to the left side there was Clint moving towards him, smiling and Lucky walking slightly ahead of him. When they arrived Clint sat down next to Bucky and Lucky used the chance for rubs, nudging at Buckys left arm. It was just then that he realized the phantom pain he normally felt when someone touched his arm was gone, so Bucky shoved his sleeve up his arm a little running the prosthetic over Luckys head carefully. 

They sat in cofortable silence for some time, Bucky cuddling Lucky and Clint looking at them with a peaceful look, his mind seeming far away from his physical body.   
"I've never seen you without Lucky." He spoke up for the first time, his voice a little rough. 

"Yeah" Clint just said without answering the propted question. Bucky didn't push it. 

They were quiet for some time, and when they looked at each other Clint first smiled and then, before Bucky even had a chance to smile back, pulled a ridiculous grimace, but he couldn't hold it for too long before joining in Buckys laughter. 

Bucky wondered where the other people were, shouldn't the park be full of people and other dogs on a day like this? Appeareantly not, nobody was around only him, Clint, Lucky and a few birds. Even the sounds of the street were gone. 

Clint shooed Lucky, who laid between them away and sat a little closer to Bucky "We're alone." He smiled, moving his right hand to touch Buckys left one. He felt warmth rising in his face. Clint didn't mention the cold metal of the prosthetic hand. 

"Yeah..." Bucky was the one to answer shortly this time, his heart sped up a little, "We are." The back of his mind asked where Lucky went, but he pushed the thought aside, because that was when he - 

-

Because that was when he woke up thanks to Steve closing the apartment door noisily.   
"Fuck..." Bucky muttered, rubbing his face with his right hand "You couldn't do this any louder, could you now?" He grumped at his friend when he entered the living room. "I've been sleeping- I" he had been dreaming and shit- "I think I might be in trouble..."


	7. If I were in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the mysterious and weird text from yesterday, I have gotten bad news (nobody died or anything but it still sucks) so I just could not get this completed.   
> Good thing that I had headaces straight out of hell today and I slept the whole day, so I feel a lot better now. I even could finish the chapter of yesterday and start the one from today and I will probably be able to finish it today, too, but I cannot promise it because I'll phone my parents later and I do not know how long we will talk...   
> I hope you'll enjoy it, even though I did not really find a good ending :)   
> Prompt: If I were in charge....

"I don't see your problem", Steve said, trying to hide his excitement about what Bucky had just told him. He knew that if he got excited too obviously Bucky would, depending on his mood, either joke about it, or stop talking about it all together, "You're into that guy you met at the park? Ask him for a date. You used to do it without any troubles." 

Bucky walked around the room, frustration written all over his face "First of all, I'm not 'into him'," He put the 'into him' in quotation marks which he was signing with his hands, "I've known him for six days! I have seen him twice! I don't know him!" 

"Oh if there only was a solution for that" Steve muttered under his breath without Bucky reacting to it in any way, probably not even noticing it, just keeping talking; 

"And second, I used to have two arms instead of-..." He held up his prosthetic, looking defeated suddenly. Steve sighted, his heart sunk at the reminder how self concius his friend had gotten, usually Bucky would not care about what people thought of him but when it came to his arm - he couldn't stand answering the questions of people, people he didn't know, people who approached him on the streets with a hint of judgement in their eyes, people who had no right to judge him. 

"Do you really think he would care?" Steve asked softly, all sarcasm and mocking gone, "he doesn't sound like he would. Maybe he has a... modification, too. You can't see his legs, you don't know about his eyesight. You told me he is with a very well-trained dog all the time? This would be an answer why." 

Bucky just shrugged, finally settling down on his usual spot on the couch. "If it was up to me people would stop being so fucking judgemental all the time." He said, his expression hardening again, "I didn't choose this" he made a vague gesture towards the prosthetic. Bucky still refused to speak it out loud. And he didn't even consider that Clint would have similar problems - What would be the odds? 

"You know that I agree with your opinion on prejudice and being judgmental, but this can't stop you. That would mean we would have to live together until one of us dies, and Bucky, you're like a not annoying brother, but I don't want live with my brother to the end of my days, I want to have my own place sometime in the future..." there was a hint there was a hint of a smile in Steve's voice but Bucky only shrugged again. 

Steve sighted "okay, but think about it, okay? I'll go to sleep and due to you sleeping in on this couch, you should probably go to bed, too. Goodnight..." 

"Goodnight, Steve..." Bucky knew that Steve was right. He probably should as Clint out, or maybe he could just wait a little longer. He didn't want Clint to think he was a freak, people seemed to tend to think just he had an arm less he was.


	8. A journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it is 3:30 am andi have school tomorrow but I couldnt rest until i had finished this i am so fucking tired, i hope you like it   
> Prompt: decribe a characrer going on a journey

(The chapter before this chapter is posted now so read this first :))

When Bucky called Steve to tell him that he would walk home from work this evening Steve ad protested hard - it was raining buckets and his best friend knew Bucky well enough to know that he didn't believe in umbrellas. Bucky had just said "I see you in 30 minutes Steve" loudly and hung up his phone, knowing that Steve would never stop arguing if Bucky wouldn't, option 1, give in and let Steve pick him up or, option 2, stop Steve. So, long story short: option two it was. 

Bucky enjoyed long walks in the rain from time to time, the fact that it was getting dark early only making it better. Most people despised going outside in the rain, if they did they hurried along, only minding their own businesses and as Bucky found, darkness only increased this effect, and even if a group of teenagers who did not mind the rain went by, he could just step in the shadow of an entryway and they wouldn't waste another look at him. 

On his way home Bucky was caught up in his own head, thinking about what Steve had said the previous day. Thinking of a way to tell Clint.   
Before he had dropped Bucky off this morning Steve had asked him why he was so fixated on telling the other man, stating it would just come over time, but Bucky didn't answer, he shrugged which was an increasing way of answering Steve's questions once Bucky thought about it. He didn't want to tell Steve because it was stupid, it was an embarrassing detail that he wanted Clint to know what he was dealing with before he actually asked him out. He didn't want Clint to date him blindly until he found out how Bucky was - who Bucky was. 

He kicked a puddle, frustrated with himself and his lack of confidence.   
Noises ripped him out of his thought, the sound of a probably one-sided fight as he had heared them so often in his youth. 

Bucky straightened his back before hurrying in the small alley going of off the main route. E couldn't really see much, appeareantly nobody felt responsible for fixing the only light there was, but he saw a dark figure holding another, smaller figure with one arm around his neck, probably to cut off most of his air, and fixating one arm behind his back to try and stop him from fighting back the other two people that used the smaller figure as punching bag. Which did not help at all. He kicked the people around him and seemed to ram his free elbow in the side of the guy that held him repetiatly as for what Bucky saw, cursing at the three peope. 

"Hey!" Bucky yelled down the alleyway as he hurried towards the people. The three attackers froze, the fourth one still fighting to get free, appeareantly not noticing Bucky.   
He scanned the situation, he was probably not as big but definitely stronger than the three and had definitely more fighting skills, the fact that they needed three people the beat up one guy mad this pretty clear. 

By the time Bucky was only two steps away from the group the fourth guy had stopped fighting, looking at Bucky. Bucky crossed the distance the group finally recognizing he was out for them and started to move. Two of them, one of the guys who had punched the smaller one and the one who had held him cursed and ran in the opposite direction, the last one spitting "fucking pig" at him before trying to throw a punch, but Bucky was faster, punching the guy straight in his face with his left arm. 

It hurt, but he was too stubborn to show the asshole, who now held his face and had taken a protective pose, that, so Bucky punched him again, this time with his right hand, making him trip and almost fall. Regrettably he caught his balance and stumbled to follow his two friends. 

That was good enough for Bucky. He took those few steps over to the man who sat on the street, rain soaking him through "You don't look like a pig." The guy sounded hoarse, but he voice sounded familiar, "And you sure as hell don't act like one..." He took the hand Bucky offered him to get standing up again.

"That's because I am not." He answered, getting absolutely no reaction from the guy as they started wandering towards the main street. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked, the other man didn't even stir, he had just pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head against his rain. 

When they arrived on the main road Bucky was more than just annoyed - he had saved this guy from those assholes, hurt himself in the progress, and the guy didn't even thank him? Much worse, he didn't even answer his questions wether he was okay. A rush of air left Buckys lungs, he would not leave this guy before he didn't know wether he was okay enough to get home on his own, he had learned this much back when Steve was still as weak as a seven year old and nevertheless kept picking fights, so he grabbed the other guys wrist and pulled him in the dim light of the street lantern. 

The man mad a startled noise, uttering a silent "What the actual fuck? Let me fucking go!" He finally looked up and the realisation hit both of them like a train: 

"Clint?" - "Bucky...?" 

They just stared at each other for some time before Bucky opened his mouth, but Clint stopped him: "I can't hear you. I- my" he got a little quieter, "my hearing aids are out of battery... I live just around the corner- could you maybe walk me home?" Clint sounded tired, as if he had put up with enough shit at this day, Bucky just nodded. As they made their way towards Clints house he talked a little, thanking Bucky for chasing the group of, telling him that he had beat up one of them because the guy had threatened a girl with a knife and now he appeareantly wanted to get revenge for that and that he suspected they would not be too far away just waiting for Bucky to leave. 

"Do you want to come in...?" Clint asked As they had arrived at the door of his apartment block, "I have coffee and you look like you're freezing...." Bucky nodded again, following Clint up the stairs to the third floor and in the tiny apartment. 

Clint made a gesture for Bucky to wait and disappeared in another room, coming back with a stack of dry clothes in his armed and Lucky following him, excitedly running towards Bucky as he saw him. "If you want to change out of the wet clothes? The heating doesn't work so it's almost colder than outside." Clint explained, Bucky smiled at him, he first time since the short time they met this evening, taking the clothes and disappearing in the bathroom to change. 

When he came out again Clint was not in the living room / kitchen, so he sat down on the ratty couch next to Lucky who instantly turned so he could nudge Buckys arm with his nose to get attention. Who would have guessed that it worked. Aside from petting Lucky, Bucky used the chance to look around in the small room, on corner was tiled and a small kitchen was build into it, the rest of the room had an old, stained carpet and walls that must have been white once. Opposite of the couch was an old TV and a radio. Except of this and the kitchen the room didn't possess furniture, just a couple of books and pizza cartons as well as clothing were all across the floor. In the corner was a used looking bow with a couple of arrows leaned against the wall.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows - why would Clint have a bow just standing around? Behind him the door, that probably led into the bedroom of Clint was opened and Clint stepped out of it, sweatpants and a purple, just slightly too tight hoodie, now replacing the wet cloth from before. Clint smiled at him. 

"I can hear again." He informed Bucky, "time to properly thank my hero I guess?" Bucky blushed at the thought of Clint kissing his cheek, whispering 'thank you' just for him to hear. Either Clint did not see or he was wise enough not to comment on it, starting to get the coffee machine ready "How do you drink your coffee?" 

Bucky stood up, crossing the room fastly to push Clint to the side a bit " Let me do that, you sit down, you look like you would fall over any second. Those guys got you bad." Clint tried to argue, but Bucky interrupted him: "Listen, your lip is busted, I can see that your arm hurts and you can't walk or stand up straight. I had a friend who used to be beaten up at least four times a week and if I learned one thing of that it is that people who say they are fine tend to not be fine. Just go sit down before I make you." He had been over this with Steve so many times that he didn't even have to think about what he was saying and it seemed to work, Clint smiled at him again before he laid down on the couch, which was free now that Lucky had made his way back into the bedroom. 

Bucky brought first Clints coffee over and then his own one, sitting down where Clint had made room for him. "Sorry in case you talked to me and I didn't answer you." Clint said after a time of comfortable silence, "I've been getting out of work earlier today because they cut out and I'm not really used to carrying around batteries for my aids yet..." 

Bucky shrugged, holding his mug with the right hand and hiding his left one in the pocket of the hoodie "it's fine, not your fault... I should be sorry I was annoyed when you didn't answer..." 

They were silent for some time again, but it was uncomfortable, Bucky felt like Clint knew he wanted to tell him something, slowly anxiety began to fill Buckys head, he knew he wouldn't tell Clint if not now. "Clint?" He blurted out, cursing himself, "I miss an arm-" he pulled his left arm out of his pocket, showing him the silver metallic hand. 

He was braced for anything, anything really, well, anything but Clint starting to smile. 

"That's okay. I can lend you a hand if you are my ears." Clint smiled at him and a warmfeeling spread in Buckys chest.

"Okay."


	9. List up foods that contain apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, I hope you liked last chapter, I didn't even notice it was as long unti i looked at the word count this morning.... well, I have another longer chapter for you today, have fun :)  
> Prompt: Make a list of food that contains apples (i made thebest out of it, the other prompt was to write out of the perspective of a scarecrow??)

Sometimes Bucky wondered how he ended up in certain situations, this was definetly one of them.   
He was sitting on the kitchen counter with a coffee in his hand, watching a pretty and definitely too enthusiastic man prepare breakfast for the two of them. Even though he could still see how Clint would avoid to use his right arm most of the time, he couldn't talk Clint into letting him prepare breakfast as yesterday with the coffee. 

They had talked until late in the night, and as the rain was getting worse and it got more stormy Clint had just decided that Bucky would not go home in this weather but sleep over at his apartment. 

"How can you be so awake at this ungodly hour?" Bucky muttered, his hair still tangled from sleep. 

Clint shrugged "I dunno, I had a whole pot of coffee and this 'ungodly hour' is actually half past eleven... I think I just have a good Day!" He concluded, grinning at Bucky, who daydreamed about being the reason for Clint's good mood just for a second, before forcing himself back into the real world where Clint just held a plate in front of Buckys face. Bucky took it with a smile "Thanks Clint, this smells delicious..." 

"It's just fried egg on toast, but thanks" It didn't take a master investigator to spot that the compliment made the blonde man happy. 

What Bucky didn't think of was that it might be less him complimenting the food, than his smile that made Clint's heart beat just a little bit faster.   
Clint didn't even try to lie to himself about the crush he had on Bucky, and his messy bed hair and him still wearing the spare clothes Clint had given him didn't make it better. He couldn't help but smile softly at how distant the dark haired man looked, eating his breakfast as Clint friend another egg for himself.

"Where're your thought at?" Ciny asked, smiling as Bucky looked confused for a second, obviously not expecting to be spoken at, before getting back to reality completely 

"Hm?" Bucky asked, prompting Clint to repeat himself, which he did. "Oh, nothing, I were just thinking how good your breakfast is" without really thinking of it, Bucky winked at Clint who just laughed.

"If you think that is good you should go to this new café on the main road, they have this weird apple theme going, like apple pie, apple pancakes, apple cake, more apple cake, apple salad, I think you get it, but it's great! It's also pretty cheap so that's convinient..." 

Bucky nodded, "that sounds... interesting. Seems like I have to go get breakfast with you there so I can thank you for this!" He gestured towards the plate with his right hand. Clint grinned like the cheshire cat when he finished his sentence:

"Bucky- are you asking me out?" 

At this question Bucky almost spat out his coffee, not because it was so absurd that he would ask Clint out, but because he felt like he had made it too obvious that he may have been low-key flirting with Clint and now he would mock him for it, a little voice in Buckys head basically screamed "abort mission!" and so he did:   
"Oh no- that's... not what I meant, I just-" 

"Hey, Bucky, I was just joking" Clint said, his voice reassuring, but Bucky could have sworn his eyes shone much less than just a moment ago. 

\--

Before Bucky made his way home, his still wet clothes in a plastic bag and, Clint and he had exchanged phone numbers just in case. 

After about twenty minutes he had arrived at his apartment block, just trying to fish his keys out of the pocket of Clints sweatpants as the door was being opened fro the inside by a young woman, who he had never seen before. She held the door open for him without a word, but in the corner of his eye Bucky could have sworn that she had been grinning a little. 

The first thing he did when he entered their apartment was hanging his wet clothes over the laundry line Steve had put up one day, claiming that it would come in handy often enough to be there constantly. Just to make it clear; it was not.   
After that he wandered into the living room where Steve watched TV with cat sleeping on his chest. "You could have texted me that you were gone over night. I was worried." Steve said without the usual hint of lecturing Bucky in his voice. 

"I send you a what's app messeage, old man." Bucky grinned, "it's not my fault you never look on What's App. I was at Clint's, it got to late and-" 

Now it was Steve who grinned: "and you had... fun?" He jerked his head in the direction of his friend. It took Bucky a second to understand what Steve was referencing to, until he remembered that he was still wearing Clint's cloth. 

"First of all, what the fuck, Steve. Second: it's really not what it looks like!"


	10. Describe a childhood memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, wondering when this got so Bucky centric?? I did not plan that??

Bucky had been reading in the living room when Steve made a big, dramatic entry, "I have pictures!" He announced, a little book bound in black, smooth leather in his hands. "My mother has found them when she was cleaning the cellar and-" Steve let himself fall into the couch next to Bucky before ending his sentence: "I thought you might appreciate seeing those." 

"Why would I-" 

"Na- just open it!" Steve stopped every protest.

Bucky took the book that Steve held out to him and opened the first page. An old picture was glued into it, it showed the both of them, Steve with a scrapped knee and Bucky with both of his forearms and hands scrapped open, both grinning in the camera despite their wounds.   
Under it was written the date on which the photo had been taken and the sentence 'Steve and his new friend James'   
"The first time I saved your sorry, skinny ass, wasn't it..." 

Bucky smiled as the picture took him back to the exordinarily warm day in spring when he scrapped open had been about six, riding his new bike down a street that was a little too far away for his parents to allow him to go there without someone watching him. A few boys had stolen Steve's backpack where he had a bottle of water, a thick book for their age and a lunch packet packed. He was a year older than Steve and his bullies so it was easy to get his things back and chase them away.   
They ended up trying to ride Buckys bike together, with Bucky normally on the saddle and his new friend on the back. It hadn't have worked, looking back on it it was not surprising that they fell after about three meters, Bucky catching most of the fall. 

He flipped to the next page, this time with two pictures; Steve on his first day of primary school and Bucky with Steve as he skipped P.E. to be with his new best friend on his big day. 

Bucky knew that Steve's mother had basically adopted him like two month in their friendship, but he never knew just how much pictures she had of him. Alone, with Steve, with random animals he and Steve had brought home.   
He smiled. 

"We gotta invite your mother to dinner sometime soon and get her to tell us emarresing childhood storys." 

Steve chuckled, he had probably known how much Bucky would love to see those pictures.   
"Yeah." He agreed.


	11. Decribe a room with all senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have to tell you again, but from Saturday to Wednesday I probably will not be able to upate once per day. The shit that is going down is haplening in literaly the worst month...   
> I'm sorry and I will definetly try but I have to fly back home for the time and I have stuff to do so I will have a lot less time.  
> Prompt: decribe a room with all senses

Clint checked the address Bucky had given him a last time before ringing the doorbell that had the names 'Barnes / Rogers' written beside it. Bucky lived in a similar house as Clint, it had seven floors if he had counted right, but -unlike Clints apartment- this one looked tidy and modern, if he thought about it, it wasn't anything like the shithole he lived in. What did he think trying to compare? 

Clint reminded himself that he should probably go inside before people would start thinking he is weird, just holding the door open and staring inside. This damn thing even had an elevator!  
Despite of Clints laziness he decided to take the stairs, Lucky, who of cause came along, - Bucky had even asked for him to bring him- always got nervous in elevators.  
So Clint jogged up the three floors, arriving at the door where Bucky and his roommate lived. 

There was already a blonde guy waiting in the open door - and damn, was this the shared apartment of hot guys? Luckily Clint could pull himself together before actually voicing his thoughts and just grinned "Is Bucky there? He asked me to come over..." 

"Oh!" The man's face lit up, "So you're Clint, his new friend? Awesome, come in! I'm Steve if Bucky didn't tell you!" Steve extended his hand for Clint to shake, glancing down at Lucky who had sat down next to Clint as soon as he had come to stand "And this is Lucky, I suppose? I have heared so much of him!" 

Clint smiled down on Lucky, tracing his head with the hand he held the lead in, "Yeah, he is. I'm almost hurt that Bucky seems to talk more about him than me, but it's fair enough, just look at him" He joked, "he is way cuter and more charming than I am!" 

Steve grinned, before realizing that Clint was still not inside "Well, come in, Bucky is in the living room, the last room in the right." 

"Thanks Steve." Steve just nodded and disappeared in a room to the left as soon as he had closed the door behind Clint. Clint took off his shoes as Lucky sniffed around in his new environment curiously "Come on, boy" He muttered at his dog, as he made his way to the living room, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed because of his tiny and completely chaotic apartment, Bucky was definitely was used to a cosy, tidy apartment with white walls and paintings which were mostly held in warm colours. 

Entering the living room didn't make it better; it was almost as big as Clints complete apartment and the floor was covered with a clean, grey carpet. The walls didn't have stains from water damage and the furniture wasn't repaired twice or even more often. A big, comfortable looking couch stood against the wall, it looked well-used but not ratty, and with every detail he took in Clint wished more that Bucky hadn't seen how he lived. On the opposite side of the room was a wooden sideboard with a medium sized TV and a PlayStation as well as an X-Box. There also was a coffeetable covered in bottles of soda, snacks and DVDs; this was probably the only messy place in the whole apartment. On the opposite side of the room was even a door leading on a balcony. 

Bucky was sprawled out on an armchair which color did not match the color of the couch, he was sitting sideways with one leg folded under himself and the other one swung over the arm of the armchair, he was breathing evenly and appeared to ne sleeping despite the Heavy Metal that even Clint could hear blasting out of the headphones on his head. There was a book laying in front of where Bucky sat that he had probably dropped when he had been sleeping in. 

Clint couldn't hold back a tender smile, the other man looked completely peaceful, his long hair had been falling in his face due to how his head had been falling to the side into the back of the armchair. The picture build a strong contrast to the sounds coming out of his headphones. How could he even sleep with so much background noise? Back when Clint still had been able to hear without his aids he had always preferred listening to a podcast silently or something similar just to have some background noise, but he was sure that would have been to much for him. 

Lucky whined, looking at Clint and than at Bucky, clearly wanting to get off his lead to go pestering the dark haired man.  
"Traitor" Clint mumbled as he let Lucky off his lead, as he had foreseen the dog abandoned him to walk over to Bucky, his tail wagging violently.  
First Lucky stood next to him, unsure of what he was supposed to do, then he decided to wake Bucky up by nudging his arm with his nose. 

Bucky jerked awake, instantly ripping his headphones off his head and looking around the room confused with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"Hey." Clint smiled, " Are you okay, sleeping beauty? Or has Lucky given you a heart attack?"

Bucky seemed to drift to reality, slowly understanding what was going on.  
"Huh? Yeah... I'm okay. Hi Clint. Good to see your face looks a little better." He sat up properly, rubbing his eyes. Clint decided that Sleepy Bucky was one of his favourite Buckys. Still after Smiling Bucky but slightly in front of Worried and Protective Bucky.  
"Clint? Hey, Clint?" Oh, he had probably not listened to what Bucky had said.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't listen..." 

"I asked wether you want to sit down." Bucky smiled at him, still tired looking.

"Oh, yeah, sure"


	12. Talk about breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: talk about breakfast

"Clint- I don't give a fuck." Natasha's voice came through the speaker of Clint's phone, "How often have I told you that I don't care about your breakfast habits?" 

"Often, but I think you don't understand -" Clint looked up and down the arrow concentrated before putting it on the pile he had labelled 'repair' mentally, "It's not just about breakfast! Well, yes, I have to admit that those pancakes with apple puree were awesome, like-" 

"When did you get rich enough to eat out? You can't even move to an apartment without mold on the ceiling or a working heater or with windows that are not leaky. I think you should get your priorities straight." Natasha shot back, slightly annoyed.

"Would be the only thing straight at me.... except of my aim." He muttered more to himself than to his friend, who he thought mumbled 'bisexual fucking disaster' but he ignored this, keen to tell her the news: " I'm still broke, but Bucky invited me! See, not everything in my life is about food. There's Lucky. And Bucky. And I just realised their names rhyme!" When Lucky heared his name - or the one of the other man, Clint couldn't be too sure about this one - his head shot up, looking at Clint who leaned over to give is head a quick rub. 

"For fucks sake, ask him out already. I know you're into him and he put up with your stupidity for more than three days so that looks pretty promising." 

Clint whined "You haven't seen him, Nat! He is way out of my league! Like he looks beautiful and has this cool cyborg arm and he is sweet and funny and he has his life actually together! When I asked him wether he asked me out jokingly he acted with this whole 'That's not what I meant no homo bro' kinda shit... He saves random people that get beaten up in back alleys, Nat! He's a fucking knight in a white armor- with a cyborg arm!" 

Natasha sighted annoyed, Clint was her best friend and she loved him, but how could he not notices how obvious this Bucky was? Hell, they had spend the majority of the last two weeks at least seeing each other once a day. 

"I can't be sure he doesn't just likes me for Lucky..." 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself right now Clint! You start being overdramatic!" She stood up from her bed, where she had been painting her nails and grabbed her car keys - hell, somebody had to do something and if it wouldn't be Clint it would be her!


	13. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the the two prompts for this day were both with supernatural stuff so it wouldn't fit in the story.... I have just taken my friends prompt for inktober today. 
> 
> Prompt: scars

Clint stared in the tiny, dirty bathroom mirror uncomfortably.   
He turned to one side and back to the other.  
He thought about the previous evening with Natasha.   
He stared at the scars on his arms and upper body, accompanied by large bruises that had been turning into shades of purple Clint would have loved if they wouldn't be hurting as much whenever somebody just did as much as brush past them. 

Most of those scars were from fights he had gotten into, some were because of stupid incidents like the one time he thought it was a good idea to climb on top of the kitchen counter to get an arrow back from the top of his cupboard, the good news were he got the arrow back. The bad news were he somehow managed to stick it into his own shoulder in the process of falling off the couter.   
Clint cringed, he didn't like being remembered of all the accidents that had left scars, not liking how much they proved he was a disaster, not liking how they made him look clumsy and stupid. Usually Clint could just tell everybody the round scar was coming from a bullet, most people knew Clint tended to get into some deep trouble so they bought it without question.

Clint hated to get those selfconcious tendencies, usually he would look at himself in the mirror and would start grinning, he knew his body was desirable and in combination of the band aids on his arms and the ones in his face never failed to get him the attention of a pretty man or woman. Usually he would not care about his scars.   
But usually he did not have heavy crushes. Usually he would move on after a couple of days, lose interested in a person slowly after getting to know them.  
With Bucky it was different though. Clint had been crushing for his looks, but the more he got to know about Bucky and the kind of person he was the more he wanted to talk to him, the more he wanted to see him, the more he wanted to be with him. And the more he wanted Bucky to like him - and how he looked.

Bucky has an entire arm missing, so he probably has his fair share of scars, a silent voice in his head piped up, but Clint shut it up, shaking his head dismissively "There's probably a story behind it." Clint told it bitterly without really knowing why he spoke out loud, the tiny voice was just another thought of him after all, "I'm sure he never walked into a lamppost, almost knocking himself out and breaking his nose because he stared at a dog on the other side of the street." 

He sighted heavily before pulling on his black sleeveless shirt and hoodie, getting out of the bathroom, grab his bow and arrows and leave his apartment.   
He needed time to think.


	14. What does your mom like about your school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another one because I feel creative at the moment and I do not want to let it pass. Also I have caught up with the missing chapters now, yay!
> 
> Prompt: What does your mom like about your school?

10:27, Me: So, how is it going? Have you beaten any kid to death yet? 

10:46, Stevie: Not funny Bucky. Some of them made rather rude comments but I have them a lecture on why they should be more respectful towards the other students. I am optimistic they will stop. Other than that it's going good, I have a rather enthusiastic class.

Bucky smiled as he received the answer from Steve. His friend had been incredibly excited about actually teaching students, he had been studying to become an arts and sports teacher for years now and finally he got to the best part of it: the practical part. Bucky had absolutely no doubt that Steve would ace his tests, and become a great and likable teacher, he was great with people, open and optimistic, and he just loved arts in every form, in this sports class he always looked out for the sick and weaker students, knowing what it was like to have to keep running around the gym hall even though he could barely breath. 

Bucky looked around wether his boss was around before typing out his answer: 

10:51, Me: Oh, did I catch you texting in class? 

He knew Steve was on his break at that time until 11:00 o'clock, but his friend did not have to know he had memorized his schedule. Fastly Bucky typed a follow up:

10:52, Me : And yes, show those tiny, imperfect humans how to art and respect!   
Seriously though, how is the school? What are the other teachers like?

The text displayed how much he disliked children pretty clearly, Steve did not like it when Bucky talked about kids like that, but than again, he did not like when he put his feet up on the coffee table and it did not stop him.  
Bucky slid his mobile in his pocket discretely as he saw his boss entering the room. Appereantly he was in a bad mood, shouting at people randomly, Bucky would rather not be caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do to do when people who did nothing wrong got shouted at, thank you very much. 

He felt his mobile vibrating a couple of times in his pocket, but he was not given am opportunity to look at what Steve answered until he was on break almost an hour later due to his boss hovering in the room and continuing to shout people. 

10:55, Stevie: No, breaktime. I wouldnt text in class. And leave the poor kids alone Buck, some of them are very talented.   
Well, some of them have asked me wether I needed a hand with preparing lessons and told me that if I needed help I could ask them, most of the teachers are pretty young so yeah, I started making friends already. I am glad my mother has talked me into appling here, she was just awestruck by the technological equipment they have here... and also the arts rooms, we have our own pottery oven! Mom said that she would work here if she wasnt retired already! 

11:42, Me: I will leave the poor kids alone, but there's gotta be asshole kids in your class. I mean those. I'm happy for you to like it, celebrate this with junk food and a movie 2night? 

12:02, Stevie: You are the asshole. And sounds good. I get the food, you get the movie?


	15. How does peoples clothing change in autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, I have the feeling I have put a too large goal up for myself when I said one chapter would be one day and all seems a little stiff and patched together for me. Should I do with the one chapter/one day thing? What do you guys think? Enjoy reading! 
> 
> Prompt: How does peoples clothing change in autumn

"Dude, are you serious?" Steve moaned, making an overly dramatic shiver movement, "You're gonna be freezing to death!" 

Bucky stood on the balcony, his hair still wet from showering, and just stared at him while continuing to chew his cornflakes. He wore a tight jeans along with a black sleeveless shirt, showing off how his prosthetic was strapped in place on his left arm.   
If Steve would not have been hitting his toes against a leg of the table earlier he would have been sure that he was dreaming, Bucky loved wearing those kinds of tops before his accident, claiming they showed off his muscles just right, but since he had lost his arm he didn't. He wore hoodies all day, if it got too warm he would wear T-shirts with relatively long sleeves in the apartment.   
It was not like Bucky didn't enjoy wearing baggy hoodies, he would weat them all the time when winter would hit, especially a red one with quite a few holes in it, the one Steve had been keeping insisting that Bucky would throw it out already and buy a new one, but his friend was as stubborn as Steve so he gave up eventually.   
How was he eating his breakfast so relaxed, wearing a top in the middle of his damn October? He wouldn't even wear them when he was alone in their apartment! Steve knew better than to comment on it just yet, maybe when they had their first - or probably second for Bucky - cup of coffee.

Bucky grinned amused at his best friend, "Nah, I'm fine. Not even goosebumps yet, see?" He made his way over to Steve and put his metal hand on the side of his neck before before Steve could process what he was up to.   
The blond man yelped and jumped back at the cold touch of metal, muttering something like 'too early for your shit' while he got a greater distance between himself and his merciless friend. 

Still smiling a little Bucky went to close the balcony door and sat back on the armchair. The cat had been coming in when he first went outside, now she jumped up on Buckys lap, rubbing against his arm to get him to pet her. He however smiled down at his phone, feeling better than he probably should.   
On the display had his chat with Clint opened, the last two messages were a voice recording of giggles, loud music in the background and the incoherent babbling of Clint. The second message didn't look like he had been more sober when he had been typing it out: 

"Y ru so beautiduk + pertty? I ad just piza, wjen u dnt like pizza wr cnt b frinds! Lucky liks pizza to!" 

Buckys heart always jumped a little when he read this message, drunk people tended to be more honest, did they not?   
He could not seem to be able to figure out how Steve's attempts to get him a little more confident again all failed but one drunk message from a guy he had just met gave him enough confidence to put his arms and shoulders on display, even if it was just in the apartment for him and Steve to see and on the balcony on the third floor were people couldn't see him, but it was progress. More progress than Bucky had made in the last two month. 

"Got texts from your tragic crush?" Steve mocked, suddenly standing right in front of him again. He was clearly trying to see what was to be smiled at on Buckys phone, but Bucky wouldn't allow him. 

"Yeah, sure" Bucky huffed, trying to cover up how close Steve had came with annoyance. Then he thought for a second - Steve would find out sooner or later so he might as well gush about this. "Okay, why am I even trying to deny it?" A huge smile spread over Buckys face instantly, a light blush crawling up his cheeks as he holds the mobile phone out to Steve, who just frowned.

"This absolute maniac feeds his dog pizza? That's not good for dogs!" 

Bucky scoffed again, softer this time, more affectionate "oh, thank you very much, just skip the part where Clint said I was pretty and beautiful." He crossed his arms mock-pouting up at Steve, his mobile phone pressed to his heart. 

Steve wondered wether Bucky did this by subconsciously or not.


	16. If you were an explorer where would you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; If you were an explorer where would you go?

Clint pulled his hoodie on before leaving the restaurant through the back back door. He had about thirty minutes for break, thirty five if he felt like annoying his boss and forty if he wanted to risk getting fired.  
But Clint couldn't afford being fired and a lack of sleep as well as texting Bucky drunkenly and not getting a reply did not put him in the mood for being yelled at, so thirty minutes it was.

Today was a rather nice day for fall, the cold sunlight made all the leaves glow in golden and orange colors and the wind was far from unpleasant. Clint smiled faintly, took a deep breath. It smelled of rain and wet leaves, it probably had just stopped raining.  
"That's a bit of luck for once" he mumbled to himself, smiling, before starting to walk around the building and promptly stepping into a puddle, soaking his whole shoe.  
"Aw, water, no." He sighted, so much for good luck. 

With an now uncomfortably wet shoe, and in an even worse mood, Clint made his way up the driveway for the delivery trucks towards the main street and then walked towards the coffee shop two blocks away. Who needed food if you could get a large cup of coffee? Clint definitely didn't. 

He hadn't been walking for long when he heared someone calling his name behind him, finding Bucky jogging towards him, smiling.  
"Good, you heared me, I thought you would just keep walking and I would have to run after you like a creep!" Bucky grinned. His breathing faster than usually and his cheeks were slightly red, Clint couldn't tell wether from running after him or the wind.  
"So, where are you heading?" 

Clint avoided meeting Buckys eyes, he had sworn to never drink again right after he saw how he had accidentally trash-texted Bucky.  
"I'm uh, I'm on break, so just heading to the coffee shop because I'm addicted an I have no ambition to change..." he grinned a little to cover up his embarrassment.

"You do?" Clint thought he had seen Buckys eyes light up for just a second, "So do I! Well, I'm not quite looking for a specific place, but I wanted to get some breakfast before I have to get to work... mind if I join you?" A mischivious grin appeared on Buckys lips, "I can buy you the coffee to thank you for those nice texts" it took everything for Bucky to not laugh at Clint rubbing his neck uncomfortably before telling him he didn't need to be ashamed, how happy this simple - and to be honest unintentional - text had made him. 

"Look, I'm sorry about that... I don't have a high alcohol tolerance and my friend takes joy in getting me drunk so I'll do stupid shit, I'm sorry if you were weirded out by this..." suddenly the ground became way more interesting than Bucky.  
"Are we, like, are we cool?" Clint asked, glancing up when he didn't hear the other one answer. 

Bucky seemed to think about something and for a second Clint thought Bucky would just leave, but in the end he smiled a little and decided: "We're cool. How couldn't we? You think I'm hot!" He knew it was not fair to torture Clint like this, but it was irresistible. Partly because of Clint's reaction, he flushed deep red and played with something that was inside the pocket of his hoodie, and partly because of the muttered remark that Clint was deaf, not blind, that probably came out louder than originally intended. 

They walked to the coffee shop together, the silence developing into light banter as Clint seemed to recover. When Bucky held the door opened the door for Clint the tips of his ears were still red.  
"Oh, a true gentleman I see." Clint smiled, bowing a little when he passed Bucky. 

"Only when I want to impress pretty men." Bucky deadpanned, looking closely how Clint would react.  
The blond man froze, looking at Bucky with wide eyes, Clint was caught somewhere between flirting back and throwing up. This wasn't serious of Bucky, it couldn't be. This was part of their banter, Bucky just wanted to mock him about the text again, this had to be it.  
Clint felt his blood rushing through his body. He felt sick. Why was breathing so hard suddenly? Why was his vision getting black at the edges? 

"Clint? Hey, Clint?" He heared Bucky clearly but how was he supposed to answer when he had to concentrate to breath? "Clint, are you okay? Do you want me to call 911?" Clint blinked confused when Bucky touched his shoulder gently, he had been staring this whole time, how didn't he notice when Bucky came closer? 

"M' good" Clint stated, trying to get a cover story for what even he didn't know what it was, "I just- I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, kinda forgot I guess... I'm okay..." 

Bucky didn't look like he bought it, but guided him to the closest table available, his hand still on Clint's shoulder.  
"I'll go, get you something to eat and a coffee, how do you like it?" Clint answered without really thinking about it and if he wasn't as busy to try and figure out what just happened he would have insisted of ordering and paying for the both of them.

Just a minute later Bucky came back with a tray he sat down in front of Clint, taking his coffee and sandwich off it, leaving Clint with his own coffee and a large chocolate muffin.  
"Thanks Bucky" He smiled as he put his hands around the cup, just noticing how cold they had become.  
"This weather sucks. I wish it would be spring again... or go anywhere where it's warm. Like Australia- or Spain!" 

Bucky shrugged "I like it like this. Fall and summer is just my kind of season." He smiled "comfy sweater and drinking hot tea while reading on a windowstill season, you know? Travelig sounds fun though." 

"Where would you like to go?" 

"I don't really know" Bucky admitted, "I was in the army and since I got back here traveling was kind of... Well, not an option." Now it was on Bucky to stare at the table. 

Clint knew better than ask Bucky about the last part of his sentence, but asked "Come on, everywhere in the world? If were an explorer, where would you go?" Instead.

"I'd probably not have a special destination..." Bucky said slowly and Clint watched as his face became dreamingly, "I'd probably just... See where I would end up. I would love to see more of the world, doing those cliche things. Like, petting a koala in Australia, or eating sausages in Germany, or getting drunk in Ireland..." 

Clint smiled at Buckys answer, it was so genuine and the dark haired man looked so full of hope that he would actually get to do this one day.  
"That sounds beautiful..." 

~

About 50 Minutes later he stood in front of the backdoor again. He tried to reassure Bucky that he was fine, but the dark haired man kept asking wether he was sure that he didn't want to take a day off, even offered to call Steve to drive him home so he wouldn't have to take the bus. 

"I'm good, really. Thanks for bringing me here though. And in case anything should happen there's enough people around to help me..." 

"Okay Clint, just remember to eat some more later. See you..." 

"See you, Buck."  
Clint waited for Bucky to get out of sight before allowing himself to smile, he was touched at how much Bucky seemed to care about him! His chest felt warm and when Clint tried, the stupid smile wouldn't disappear.  
If he managed to slip in unnoticed now he would consider the day more than just good.


	17. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the next chapter might be a lkttle short, because I have planned much for the chapter in two days so I will not have too much time for the one tomorrow :)  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Prompt: Humor

'Don't stand out!' He had been told over and over again, 'As soon as our cover is blown the whole mission will fail!' And he couldn't risk that, so he did everything to be as nondescript as possible; he wore a basecap, sunglasses and a dark hoodie, the hood pulled up over the cap. From time to time he looked around to see wether he was being followed or one of the subjects was around, feeling very suspicious. Well, at least he tried to blend in enough. 

A short walk later he arrived at his destination, the old building stood dark and tall, still out of the time where they had gargoyles instead of gullys, the rainwater pouring out of the mouthes of the stone creatures didn't make the building look more appealing.  
He went inside anyways, he wasn't about to blow the mission off because the place didn't look appealing to him! 

She sat at a table in the back, her back to the room, but she noticed him coming towards her as soon as he had spotted her.  
"Hi." Her voice was lower than usually when she greeted him without looking over her shoulder, "Good to see you're punctual." 

"I am most of the time." He answered, sitting opposite of the woman. When she finally looked at him she couldn't suppress laughter: 

"Seriously Steve? You look like you just robbed a bank!" On the objection that it was her to tell him that he should blend in as much as possible, suggesting a cap and sunglasses, she just grinned like she couldn't believe what he had just said "That was a joke. Bucky is at work and Clint- you don't really believe he would go to a library? That's why I wanted to meet up here." 

Steve stared at her. Natasha did not make jokes. Ever. Since he had known her she had made about three jokes, and that was in five years. Or he probably just didn't spot them. Thinking about it that was probably more likely than believing Natasha didn't joke around. Steve cleared his throat loudly before speaking, changing the subject that was a reason for their meeting:  
"We have got to do something, Nat! I love Bucky, but he drives me crazy with his mood swings between 'Clint said I'm hot so I am hot' and 'nobody will ever love me'! How can they not see that they are into each other, both of them make it pretty clear. If they don't date each other soon I have to move out!" Yes, Steve was a little over-dramatic. Did he care? Not really.

"Clint pities himself at how straight Bucky is." Natasha shrugs, adding: "as straight as a circle." 

When he met Natasha two weeks ago and he told her that his best friend had met a guy named Clint with a dog and she told him that this guy was her best friend they had been looking forward to seeing how everything went. And appeareantly it went nowhere when they didn't help, so they - or more like Natasha - had decided to take the matters into their own hands.  
They had made a few quick plans in the last days, texting each other almost all the time, but texting was too risky now that Bucky's mobile phone had to be charged every hour to not die on him so he just used Steve's phone for calling or texting people for important matters. 

"We have to get one of them to confess that they have a crush on each other..." Steve mumbles, "and it is not enough if it is drunkenly." 

Natasha shrugged "No can do I'm afraid. I made him drunk and talked him into texting Bucky and that ended more in a love confession for pizza than complimenting Bucky. And he won't do it if he's sober." 

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "same thing with Bucky I guess. He had been trying to flirt with Clint when they met yesterday and Clint became very weird so when he came home the first two words were 'never again'..." It had been a little hearbreaking to see his friend who had been so happy just the day before as frustrated as he was back than. 

"Oh. They did meet each other?" She pulled up one eyebrow, "Clint hasn't told me. He always tells me stuff he think it exciting." Steve was not sure but he thought he had heared Natasha mumble "That little fucker" before they went back on how to play matchmakers without their friends noticing.


	18. Write about the worst noise you can imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, back early today :) Have fun with the chapter :D   
> (Also i am very excited because i have messeaged a tattoo artist and I cant wait for the answer??)
> 
> Prompt: Write about the worst noise you can imagine

Clint didn't have to work until 1 pm this Day, so when he woke up he had expected to find lucky asleep next to him on the narrow bed, or maybe whining in front of him because he wanted attention. But Lucky was not there. And his apartment smelled like coffee and scrambled egg.  
Suddenly not as tired as he had been before Clint jumped out of his bed, searching his hearing aids hastily on his beside table between candy wrappers and empty coffee mugs - he should probably clean them in the near future considering that he had been drinking straight from the pot for a week now - finding them after a few seconds of panic, remembered that he had put them in the top drawer last night. 

Clint regretted putting in his aids and switching them on instantly - Taylor Swift was blasting through the small apartment. That was when Clint realised it was probably Natasha in his kitchen, and there was a good chance she was pissed at him. She had those passive aggressive tendencies and that included waking him up with music he couldn't stand at an early hour just to annoy him.  
Natasha sat on the couch, calmly eating breakfast. Lucky next to her, hoping she would have pity and give him some of her food of he just acted as if he didn't eat for the last three weeks when Clint knew he had just fed him four and a half hours ago. 

"You didn't even wake me up, traitor..." Clint mumbled at the dog, who wagged his tail happily when he saw him, but he didn't even flinch to make his way over to him, his eyes still on Natashas food. 

"Anything you want to tell me, Clint?" God, she sounded like an angry aunt... 

"No. Not really." He went over to the radio and shut it off, "What is this all about?" 

"Oh, I don't know... maybe that you've been weird when Bucky flirted with you, you absolute fucking idiot?" She glared at Clint, "How could you not tell me - and even worse - why didn't you take the opportunity?" 

Clint shrugged "How do you know this shit? And can you please stop?" 

"I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me. Now, what about being weird?" 

"I just felt weird suddenly, okay? He didn't flirt. We were bantering before that and it was just a joke. I'm sure it was. So please, trust me when I tell you that there's nothing to tell you!" Clint took the CD, labelled 'To Annoy Clint', out of the player just to busy himself and threw it Natasha, "And please, I beg you - stop this stuff, it's irritating..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please note that I dont have anything against Taylor Swift and that is just a joke :])


	19. "You might not believe it, but..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a long one! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Prompt: "You might not believe it, but..."

Clint had just woken up when he saw the little LED on his phone blinking at him angrily, appeareantly as keen as always on him checking his messages. Still half asleep he rolled out of his bed, he didn't plan on acknowledging his mobile until he felt a little more human again, which was usually after some coffee and - if it was available - some leftover pizza from the evening before.   
Regrettably there was no pizza, since Lucky lived with him Clint mostly gave him the leftovers - he couldn't resist his huge eye and little face begging him for some good food to change up his diet. And since Clint could testify that Luckys dog food was horrible (he was in no condition to go to the supermarket and hungry, what else was he supposed to do?) he took pity in his dog. 

The next half an hour Clint drank two pots of coffee, Natasha was probably right, he should work on his addiction, and gathered together his archery equipment. Clint had taken his day off to practise, the light wind wouldn't put him off too much. When he had all his arrows and bow together on his couch he remembered he still had to read the texts.

9:07, Bucky: Are you on break again at the same time? 

9:43, Bucky: I dont work today

9:44, Bucky: If you want to, let me know when u r on break. 

10:01, Bucky: You don't have to if you do not want to though, no pressure 

10:02, Bucky: I'm sorry, I'll stop now

Clint smiled, still thinking about not answering for a minute. Clint usually used a field of a friend of the friend of a co-worker of his neighbour, it was in the middle of nowhere so people wouldn't pass or walk into his arrows. Ever since he had lost his hearing he took one day every month and just spend the day on his improvised shooting range and take out his hearing aids, Clint did it a lot more often when he just got his aids and it helped him a lot. He had time to think and relax, normalize his loss of hearing, he had been actively working against his fear of people sneaking up on him, the relaxation and routine of his training working against paranoia.   
It was his day. Not even Lucky came along. 

11:49, Me: I'm not working today...

[You deleted this message]

11:53, Me: I'm going for a trip today

11:57, Me: do you wanna come along? I'll be on my way in 30 mins

Clints fingers trembled and he breathed slowly.   
Buckys answer didn't take long, Clints phone buzzing as he got the case for his bow out of his bedroom.

11:59, Bucky: I'd love to. Should I bring coffee?

-

They met twenty minutes later at the bus station, Bucky brought two cups of coffee as he had promised, Clint with his backpack and equipment over his shoulder. 

"Hay." Bucky smiled, holding out Clint's cup to him before he had any time to even answer Bucky. 

"Oh god, how do it deserve this." Clint took the coffee gratefully even though he had two cans of coffee as well as some sandwiches and sweets with him. 

"Nah, you can call me Bucky" the other one smirked, just getting an eyeroll from Clint, 

"You're so lame. That joke is older than I am!" 

-

It took them a little over an hour to get to the field, first a twenty minute bus ride and the rest of the way they had been walking, along a little forest, taking narrow pathes.   
Bucky questioned them being on the right way almost constantly but Clint could have found the way blind - he probably shouldn't try to though considering the barbed wire fences around some of the fields which wouldn't work as well with his luck. 

"Will you murder me now?" Bucky joked, gesturing around them, "there would definitely be nobody around to hear me scream." 

"Oh the next thing I'm gonna do is not gonna be comforting." Clint smiled, pulling the target he stored in there out of the corner of the little shack at the side of the field and past Bucky out on the field. Bucky hadn't been asking what the case that Clint has been carrying all the way contained. He did however try to take Clints backpack to carry it, repeating how bad he felt if Clint would take anything alone. 

"Don't tell me you got the bow in this thing!" Buckys eyes went wide in amazement and excitement and just a little shrug and smirk over Clints shoulder confirmed his hopes, the blond man loved to see Bucky almost vibrate in excitement, "That is so cool Clint! Will you sho-" some kind of realisation seemed to hit him as he went silent, looking at the ground and then at Clint coming back in the shack through his hair, "Do you think I am able to try?" 

Clint furrowed his eyebrows, "Why shouldn't you? You are like thrice as muscular as me. And if it's because of wether I would show you - of cause I would if you want to!" Bucky shrugged a little, looking back at the ground and at this moment Clint didn't want anything more than to see his excited smile again. He awkwardly gestured to his left arm and Clint understood.   
"Are you left or right handed?" 

"I'm ambidextrous. Nowadays I prefer to use my right arm." Bucky shrugged. 

"Alright..." Clint walked past Bucky and knelt next to his bow case, taking out the bow and digging his quiver out of his backpack "okay, come here." They walked out on the field until they were about five meters away from the target. Clint helped Bucky to attach the quiver to his belt securely to speed the process up.   
"I'm left-handed so this is a left handed bow. That only means that you draw the strig with your left hand, people always draw with their stronger hand. You stand like this..." He turned so his shoulder pointed to the target and Clint had to turn his upper body to face it, when he looked at Bucky he saw the dark haired guy soak up everything he did, his eyes shining. "And then you stretch your arm out, straight in front of you. Like this..." again Clint showed Bucky how to get to the right stance, then he stepped to the side "You try it?" 

Bucky stepped in the place Clint had just stood a second ago, taking the bow in his metal hand, "What if I break it?" He mumbled, looking at the beautiful piece of wood in awe. There were a lot of ornaments engraved in the hold, some of them painted in gold.   
Clint didn't answer him, he just turned Buckys body like he had shown him, guiding him in the right pose. 

"Okay, the next thing is how to draw the string." Since when did they stand so close together? "It's important that you won't release the string when there's no arrow on it, so you'll just draw and leave it back down slowly." Bucky did as he was told, drawing with three fingers his right hand, pulling them up to his jaw.   
"It's almost perfect" Clint smiled at Buckys concentrated expression, "just..." He lifted his right hand so Buckys thumb was slightly under his cheekbone and held it there with his own hand, "If you do it like this you'll be able to just look down at the arrow to see where it's going to hit." Clint explains, his heart breathing faster than usually given how close he was to Bucky, given he still held Buckys hand in place. 

When Clint stepped back a little he also lost the light grip on Buckys hand, it didn't take much more time how to put the arrow on and how to pull the string properly. 

The first arrow Bucky shot hit the target in the top left corner. It was far from the bulls eye, but it still was something.   
"Did you see that Clint?" Bucky asked, his excitement hit him again with full force "I actually hit it!" 

Clint smiled and nodded, "that's good for your first shot. Want to try again?"   
Bucky fumbled a little with the arrow, not sure what was the right way around so the feathers on the bottom end of it wouldn't be damaged when he shot it, but he figured it out eventually and the second arrow was a lot closer to the middle of the target. 

He let Bucky shoot all the arrows and showed him how to collect them - always from the outside to the middle and always grab them very close to the target so they won't bend - before actually shooting himself. He could feel Buckys eyes on him as he shot three arrows fastly, all of them hitting either the bulls eye or, when it was full after the first two arrows, the yellow ring around it.   
Clint loved archery. He loved to show his skill off. He loved Bucky watching his every move.   
And Bucky loved watching him. 

Both of them shot several times, Clint from an increasing distance, Bucky staying close to the target with Clint guiding him if he stood wrong, before the wind got too harsh for even Clint to hit the target, so they got all the arrows back and went into the shack that at least held some of the wind outside. While he was putting his bow in its case Bucky pulled the coffee, food and two blankets out of his backpack.   
"You thought of everything, didn't you?" 

Clint smiled, shrugging "I've been doing this for years, I knew it would get cold eventually... and I don't want us to be cold and leave early." 

They sat down on the ground to eat, the thin blankets around their shoulders being warmer than Bucky had thought.   
It took Clint about ten minutes to notice Buckys careful glances towards him, he looked like he was not sure wether he could ask Clint something, Clint cocked his head slightly hoping that this would prompt Bucky to speak. 

"Why are you so good at this? And why do you not enter competitions? You could win easily!"   
Ah, that's what had put Bucky off. The question everyone asked Clint sooner or later when they found out about his archery skills.

"Well," Clint said between two bites of his sandwich, "You might not believe it, but I have other qualifications than eating pizza and watching Dog Cops. And I don't know, it became boring after a while?" Bucky nodded, and inched closer to Clint as inconspicuous as he could. 

-

In the evening Clint was so tired that Bucky got Steve to pick them up. They had squeezed on the backseat together and eventually Clint had slept in with his head on Buckys shoulder.   
As Bucky ran his hand through Clints chaotic hair careful enough to not wake him up and the radio played a cheesy love song he wished he could hug Clint and kiss the top of his head, but he couldn't.   
So he didn't.


	20. What happens if syrup-flavoured leaves would fall from the trees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has read the first two Hawkeye comics and is now obsessed with the chaper out of Luckys perspective and now tried it himself? Me.  
> Have fun reading, I hope it os not too bad :)
> 
> Prompt:What happens if syrup-flavoured leaves would fall from the trees?
> 
> (Edit: It also came to my attention the title could be confusing because it says 30 instead of 31 days, but the first day is not counted due to being an introduction. I have changed it anyways :))

The next day Clint and Natasha met in the dog park, he had brought Lucky over to her house two days ago so he wasn't alone all day.  
While Clint told his friend about the previous day, Lucky ran around energetically, trying to get other dogs to play with him. A tired looking, black Newfoundland made his way over to him, sniffing at Lucky and then wagging his tail.  
Delighted with the other dog Lucky looked back to Clint and Natasha to make sure they were still on the same path as before, they were, still discussing something he didn't understand - what he did understand was that Bucky, the human that always gave him belly rubs and also made Clint very nervous whenever he was around, was mentioned all the time. That was confusing, considering Lucky couldn't smell or see him anywhere. Also it was kind of disappointing. 

Just when Luckys attention was on the people that were walking by, the Newfoundland stubbed him with her nose, trying to get his attention to play a little. 

After the other dog had been called to her humans, way too early for Luckys taste, he looked for another way to entertain himself while his human was talking to his friend. He still kept an eye on them, glancing over every now and then to make sure they still stood in the same spot - Lucky didn't know what his human would do without him. He wouldn't wake up when his beeb-thing beeped, he wouldn't hear the door or his phone, he wouldn't have someone to cuddle in the evenings or find his shoes. Lucky took big pride in carrying Clints shoes around the apartment. They never stayed where he kicked them off the evening before, but were sat next to the door tidily.  
A few days after Lucky had adopted his human he had determined that Clint was a walking disaster and could not be left alone. 

To get the time to pass Lucky had stolen a leaf from under a tree and started gnawing on it, thinking about the leaf tasting like something good. Like sausage. Or syrup. Or pizza!  
He would definitely eat this leaf instead of just chewing on it if it tasted like anything of the above! 

But before he could take this thought further he heared his human call. Time to go home and cuddle up on the couch! Happily Lucky ran after Clint, nudging his hand with his nose. Clint laughed quietly and caressed his head a little.  
Home.


	21. Write about being in an unfamiliar building at night time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next week will be caotic again. So there will probably only about 500 words chapters...
> 
> Prompt: Write about being in an unfamiliar building at night time

Bucky had tried to reposition himself to sit comfortably in the plastic chair for the last forty minutes. Without success. He couldn't explain to himself why a hospital made it's waiting area as uncomfortable as they could, and if this wasn't their plan, why not at least buy the chairs with a little padding? 

He glanced at his watch, why was Steve still gone? The nurse said ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Bucky wasn't exactly comfortable in hospitals, especially not alone and definitely not when the only other people in the waiting area were a little kid with his mother who wouldn't stop staring at him and threw up thrice already and two or three people who looked like they would like to stick a knife in somebody's face.   
It didn't help that the cold, bright light and sterile white walls made the room too bright for him. 

Annoyed Bucky kicked a candy wrapper a kid had dropped, the kid and her parents were gone a good while. If Steve hadn't insisted on making the pizza himself but just listened to Bucky and ordered in they could sit in their living room now, living through another heavy crisis because Bucky kicked Steve's ass in Mario kart. Again. 

But no. Steve had to make it himself, forgot about the pizza in the oven and when Bucky reminded him, forget about putting on a glove and get major burns on his entire hand. Bucky scoffed, Steve was officially the bigger idiot of the both of them. Nothing stupid Bucky would do could ever be worse than this!   
And of course Bucky had to drive his friend to the hospital. And wait for him. And if Bucky was hones he didn't know what was worse - he didn't like driving at all, not since the army, but being in a bright room with scary people and a staring kind that tended to throw up wouldn't be his dream of a sunday night either.   
Eventually Steve came back from the floor he had disappeared to with the nurse - Bucky checked his watch again - a little more than an hour ago. He smiled apologetically and waved with his right hand, now fully wrapped in bandages. Bucky rolled his eyes at him, only half jokingly. 

"What took you so long, punk? I thought that I was being stabbed in this damn room!" 

Steve only shrugged "they kinda forgot me I think. I think you have to drive the both of us around for the next few weeks now. I am not allowed to." 

"You will never be allowed to cook again." Bucky announced, taking the car keys as they walked out of the hospital together, "We will exclusively live on take out and toast now."


	22. Write a story that starts out alone in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty many Text Messeages, i hope you like it :)   
> Have a beautiful day anybody and enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Prompt: Write a story that starts out alone in the dark

Clint woke up, his heart beating way to fast, fear crushed him down on his bed, he couldn't move, or see, or hear anything. So he just laid in bed, staring into the darkness while the sound of breaking wood and shattering glass paired with rough voices.   
He didn't know how long he had laid there until the panic took over and could finally try to find his hearing aids with hectic movements.

In the same place as always, Clint reminded himself, they are in the same place as always.   
As soon as he had his aids in Clint stopped, he was holding his breath, but apart from the rather loud snoring of Lucky, who slept peacefullt next to is feet, the flat was silent.   
Clint made himself relax and it took some time to get his breathing even again, he switched on a lamp and took his mobile. 

02:11am, Me: Hi. Are you still awake?

Clint didn't really believe Bucky would answer, but at least this message gave him something to do for a few seconds before he sank back down in his pillow with his mobile next to his head, well aware that sleep was not an option anymore. It never was after this particular nightmare.   
Surprisingly his phone vibrated twice and started to blink at him to let him know that Clint had received a messeage: 

02:13am, Bucky: Yeah. Y are you still up? You should really sleep more

02:13am, Bucky: Wow, I'm kind of a hypocrite :) but still

Clint turned to lay on his stomach, propped up on his elbows to be able to text without the phone falling on his face, even if he woke Lucky up.

02:15am, Me: Not exactly still awake. More like again. I didn't think you would be up? 

02:16am, Me: I didn't wake you, did I?

02:17am, Bucky: No, Steve burned half his hand off and I had to drive him to the hospital. We came back like two hours ago but I can't sleep... why don't you back asleep then?

Lucky yawned and jumped off the bed and walking towards the living room where Clint heared him jump on the sofa and plop down on it. 

02:21am: Oh shit, is Steve okay? Lucky abandoned my soft and warm bed for the couch? The world is bad! What did I deserve that? And well, I keep having nightmares about people breaking into my apartment, im not living in the best neighbourhood you know, and when I wake up I can't exactly hear wether there's people in my apartment anymore... and well, sleep is not a thing thats happening after those dreams

02:22am, Bucky: Do you want me to come over? I have (almost burnt) pizza

Slowly a smile spread over Clints face, it started with a light tug on the right corner of his mouth, spreading over his lips and finally climbed up to his eyes, lighting them up like stars.   
Yes! Yes, he would love to have Bucky over again. But... not really in his apartment. Not if he hasn't cleaned before. Not when he's as jumpy. 

02:24am, Me: Thanks, but im fine, Its okay, stay where you are. As I said not the best neighbourhood, I don't want you to be stabbed to bring me pizza... also you didnt answer, is Steve okay?

Clint was a little disappointed in himself as he sent the text. He'd have loved to have Bucky with him, eating cold and probably badly burnt pizza while watching a movie, maybe Bucky would even like movies like Nightmare Before Christmas - Yes, Clint loved Tim Burton and yes, everybody knew - it was spookie season after all. 

02:29am, Bucky: Oh, Okay....

02:32am, Bucky: Yeah, he is fine, but for his own health I will not let him cook anymore? I can't cook either so we'll probably have to get another person to move in with us. There was a third guy, Sam, but he got accepted in a university across the state. 

They kept texting about two hours before Clint fell asleep again, completely at peace this time. When his alarm clock woke him up in the morning - because of course he had forgotten to take out his hearing aids - he found a few unread texts from Bucky: 

04:43am, Bucky: You okay there? 

04:47am, Bucky: Don't you dare to die on me, Clint 

05:03am, Bucky: You slept in, didn't you? Good. Sleep well, I hope you have a nice dream and don't wake up again. You can call me if you do if you want. Goodnight Clint


	23. Write about someone you look up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about someone you look up to

Okay, Bucky had just found out how much Clint loved the Disney version of Robin Hood. That was bad, considering how much he laughed his ass off, maybe Clint should stop just telling people things like this in everyday conversation - especially when those people were hot and named Bucky and were kinda assholes but still charming somehow. 

"Well," Clint muttered, the tips of his ears had grown red and if he was asked he would have said it was from the cold October wind blowing in his face. Which would be a straight out lie, but he didn't want to admit he had been embarrassed by Bucky, he had some pride left. Not much, but enough. "You have someone better to look up to than a legend who stole from the rich and gave it to the poor and had the most beadass weapon ever, I assume?" He bit back, only a little sulky.

The dark haired man next to him stopped laughing and shrugged "If you ever tell him you're dead but yeah, Steve I guess..." Surprised by that answer Clint looked at Bucky, hoping he would elaborate on this. "When we met he was small, a scrawny boy who got beaten up regularly. It's not like he was picked on, or that he looked for trouble, but even though he was tiny, weak and more often sick than not he just... he had the bravery to stand up for other people. He knew he couldn't win this, but he still tried and even if only to get bullies distracted from their initial victim. When I was a kid I always kind of kept my head down, I was pretty big for my age and stronger than most kids but I was a coward. Steve may be annoying as hell sometimes, and he can be an idiot, but made me a better person. Still does..." 

Both of them were quiet for a while. Clint cleared his throat, he wanted to ask Bucky, he really did, but... what if he said yes...? Sure, Clint had known that Bucky and Steve were close, best friends, but what Bucky had just said sounded like... more than that.   
Something in Clints chest tightened, of course Bucky was into Steve. He had seen this guy - all big and muscular, and appeareantly the hero-type. Just as Bucky. Not as Clint. Damn it, Bucky had to save him when he got beaten up in a back alley! 

"So- you and Steve..." Clint began slowly, thinking better of it in the next second - it was none of his business who Bucky was into! "That makes my story sound pretty ridiculous, right?" Clint choked out a laugh eve if he didn't feel like it.


	24. About a key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it is so short and kinda random, but today was pretty buisy so i had not really time to think about the prompt before i sat down and started writing....
> 
> Prompt: About a key

The key was big and rusty and Clint had no idea what it opened when he found it when he cleaned his apartment due to his frustration about the previous day.   
As so often Natasha just laid on his couch with a bag of crisps she brought and observed him while he was cleaning. From time to time she commented on what he found, and even though Clint actually tidying up for one was quite entertaining, this wasn't the reason she was there. Since they had texted in the evening yesterday Clint had been weird... He had been more quiet and when Natasha talked to him he didn't jump to a random topic after five minutes, but he wouldn't tell her what it was. 

She had called Steve before she had let herself into Clints apartment - and saw the extend of whatever was going on - but he didn't know anything except of that Clint and Bucky had been meeting up in their lunch break again and she had assumed that they did. 

"Nat, that's weird" Clint held up the key for the redhead to see, "have you seen this before? Have I lost it?" Natasha shrugged. 

"Looks like a storage room key." It really did, it was heavy, probably solid metal, an almost as his hand. Even after a closer examination Clint couldn't find a number that would indicate a storage room or something simular. 

"I don't know, I feel like I have seen this before? I feel like this is significant.... like, imagine-" 

Natasha hid her grin with eating another crisp, she knew she should tell him that he had found it on the street one day - but she hadn't quite the heart for it.


	25. Something thoughtful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but tomorrow I cannot upload tomorrow, I just will not have the time to finish it properly and with the time and effort I feel the chapter deserves (lol fuck the 40 minutes rule I'm on holidays) so yeah, two chapters on Saturday, one should be pretty long.
> 
> Prompt: Something thoughtful

It's always small things he did to try and make is best friend as comfortable as possible, things where Steve is pretty sure that Bucky didn't notice.   
Sometimes it was something like buying Buckys favourite chocolates on his way back and sneaking them in Buckys nightstand when he had texted Steve that he had a bad day.   
Or washing black laundry first even though he needed his dresshirt but Bucky had to work the next day and his favourite hoody was dirty.   
Or watching one of those old horror movies Steve couldn't stand because they helped Bucky to sleep - Steve don't quite understand why, but he didn't really care as long as it did. 

It was one of those days where Steve knew something was wrong from the second he entered the kitchen in the morning. Bucky sat on the table with a mug of coffee in his hand, pulling a face like a raincloud would be over him and Steve instantly made a plan in his head how to fix this.   
Rent a movie, buy new chocolate, get the cat to cuddle with Bucky. Luckily he didn't have to work due to his hand.

"Morning, Buck." He yawned, "What happened? Don't even try to deny it, I see it in your expression." 

The only answer Steve got was a combination of a shrug and a grunt before Bucky stared into his coffee again. 

Sighting Steve left the kitchen with cereal and went into the living room. 

8:36am, Me: Bucky is behaving weird. Anything new from Clint? Why do I feel like they fucked something up again?

8:51am, Natasha: a short interrogation has shown that Clint won't text Bucky. 

8:59am, Me: Why? 

9:03, Natasha: What do I know, probably because he's an idiot. Tells me Bucky hasn't texted so he won't, too...

9:07am, Me: If you don't hold me back I'll probably do something that we will both regret. 

9:16am, Natasha: Do it. I'm sick of my sulking idiot.


	26. What would you do if you could spend your entire weekend doing whatever you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so done with myself and the world because I just re-typed three quarters of the text because I accidentally deleted it when I tried to copy and paste it and had to write it again in the time I wanted to finish the chapter for today (it's about halfway done) and I try to finish it, but I can't promise because I have only seven hours left to sleep and tomorrow will be a long day....
> 
> Prompt: What would you do if you could spend your entire weekend doing whatever you want?

11:04am, Bucky: Do you work today?

03:47pm, Me: Yeah

03:47pm, Me: Why

04:01pm, Bucky: I need to talk to you. It's important. When are you off shift

04:04pm, Me: Bucky that's kinda scary? I'm home around 9

04:05pm, Bucky: I'll be at yours at nine.

Clints shift felt like it was going on for years, he had no idea what was going on and only imagined the worst case scenarios. He could see Bucky in front of him confessing being sick and only having a few weeks left, or Bucky asking him how to ask out Steve and even Clint thought it was weird that he put both of those things almost on the same level. 

As soon as the clock hit half past eight he darted out of the building before his boss could even think about making him work longer than his usual shift and almost ran all the way back.   
Even though it was dark already Clint could see Bucky sitting on the steps that led to the door of the apartment building, staring up at the passing people with a serious expression. Not a good sign, Clint thought, makes my dying theory more likely. 

When Bucky saw him coming he stood up and muttered a greeting, they didn't speak any more on their way up to Clint's apartment or when he let them both in, or when Bucky closed the door behind themselves. 

"Do you want a coffee?" Were the first few words after an awkawd silence in which Bucky had sat down on the floor to cuddle Lucky - that traitor hadn't even greeted Clint - and Clint standing in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do. 

"Yeah." Was Buckys short answer, but Clint was glad he had something to occupy himself with instead of just being silent and feeling out of place in his own apartment.   
A few minutes later he came back with two mugs, handing one to Bucky - a little milk, no sugar, he remembered - and keeping one to himself before sitting on the couch, staring into his own black coffee. 

After some more awkward silence Bucky cleared his throat "I'm sorry for the ominous messages. I- I've talked to Steve" Clint pressed his lips together, of course it was Steve, "and he told me that- oh god, this is stupid, I'm sorry, I should just-" Bucky made a vague gesture to the door "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea..." 

Frantically Bucky tried to get Lucky to move enough so he could get up. That was a challenge considering that Lucky just laid down on him and refused to cooperate at all, having his own plans that included Bucky staying and Bucky keep cuddling him. 

"If you want to go, will you at least tell me what this was about?" Clint asked, trying to stay serious while a grown man tried to get a fairly I'm pleased looking Labrador off him with no success at all. 

Bucky hesitated, looking like he tried to figure out how to answer and opening and closing his mouth quite a few times before actually speaking: "Steve said that you- well, that you're into someone? And that this someone is... well, me." 

Clint felt sick again. He had found out. Of course he had. And now Bucky didn't know how to let him down gently because he was just the kindest fucking man walking the surface of the earth! He felt his face blushing, shit. 

"I- Yeah, I'm so sorry, like... I don't know what to say..." Clint stared at his now empty mug again, wishing he could crawl inside it and hide "I- don't know, if you don't feel comfortable around me anymore I could- I don't know, if you want I'll stop texting you..." Clint called Lucky, who got up from Bucky and sat down next to the couch where Clint sat, "If- if you want you can leave..." 

After some seconds Bucky stood up without a word and Clints stomache sank, he didn't know how Steve found out, or why he had told Bucky but he definitely wished he didn't. It had started out so good - they had started out so good! Clint wished they could at least be friends, and if it was only because Bucky wanted to visit his dog. 

He didn't look at Bucky as he walked out. He didn't hear the door open or close, but this want unusual, he didn't hear much after all.

"May I?" Clint jumped as he heared the vice from beside him, gentle spoken and a little worried. Bucky waited a few seconds, but after getting no reaction from Clint, who looked at him with big eyes, still trying to figure out what was going on, Bucky sat down next to Clint. Close next to Clint.   
The blond man still couldn't process what was going on when Bucky pulled him into a tight hug.  
"That is the complete opposite of what I wanted, you absolute fucking walnut..." He mumbled in Clints hair. 

"Huh?" Bucky had spoken so quietly that clint didn't even catch half of it.

"I said that's the opposite of what I meant you absolute fucking walnut." Bucky repeated, more loudly and clear so Clint didn't have problems to understand him, "Steve knows one of your friends and appeareantly both of them were - I quote - sick of you and Clints being idiots confess your undying love already." 

The blond haired man chuckled after some time, finally understanding what was going on. Bucky had told him that he liked him. He told him indirectly but he did and he knew that Clint was into him, too.   
"I and Clint are the same person" he attempted a joke, finally hugging Bucky back "also I'm not sure wether to kill or love Nat. She's a dick."

"You know what I mean..." 

"So..." Clint pushed Bucky away a little, smiling " It is now time for confessing undying love? Or do you want to start it slow and adopt three dogs first?" 

Bucky chuckled "Let's start with dating, huh?" Clint nodded, his grin ever growing. Carefully Bucky took Clints hand with his right one, "If you could do anything this weekend, What would you do?" 

Confused Clint looked at him "I have to work. What do you mean?" 

"Excactly what I said, I want to take you out, for a date you know?" 

Clint giggled, and it was the best thing Bucky has ever heared "I have to go to work! But if you're gonna be a bad influence... I could think about it..." 

They spent the rest of the night together on the couch, holding hands and cuddling, and once Bucky kissed the top of Clint's head which made him blush and grin dreamingly.   
Bucky, once again, ended up sleeping on Clint's couch. This time because his... date partner? Just partner? Date? They had to get the terminology straight in the morning! Well, because Clint slept in with his head on Buckys lap and clutching his right hand while they watched Clints favourite show and Bucky couldn't get himself to wake him up, knowing his neck would kill him in the morning but being unable to really bring himself to care.


	27. What is your favourite season?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer then i expected? I thought it would have about 600 words and now its a little over 1500 words?
> 
> Prompt: What is your favourite season?

Clint had come up with an idea for their date, he had told Bucky in the middle of the night, waking him up for that purpose. He had to smile thinking how the other one had shown a mixture of excitement and sleepiness that didn't really go together and looked unbelievable funny on him.  
That had been around the time Clint had tugged him down to lay on the narrow couch and then laid on his chest, pulling a blanket - of which Bucky had no idea where it came from - over them. 

When he woke up the next morning he had stayed with Clint a little, just looking at him and planning out the day. Clint didn't think of something big and expensive, it was almost ridiculous and so Clint, Bucky could have thought of it on his own.  
After another hour of waiting for the blond man to wake up Bucky finally somehow wiggled out underneath him and picked the blanket up from the ground, one of them had kicked it off during the night, so he wrapped it around Clint carefully to not wake him up just yet. 

As quiet as he could Bucky went into the bathroom, he needed to do something about the pain in his left shoulder - Clint had laid on top of it half of the night and that hadn't been the best idea. 

-

Two hours later they had eaten, were dressed, Bucky had Clint reminded to take spare batteries for his aids several times but finally got them himself because Clint would forget anyways, and they were ready to go. When they left the house Bucky had Luckys lead in his left and held Clint's hand with his right one. 

"Tell me, why do I have your dog? More importantly, your service dog?" Bucky complained jokingly, he didn't mind holding Lucky, he never pulled or tried to get somewhere where his humans didn't want to go and from time to time he ran his prosthetic hand over his head carefully to give it something else to do than just hold the lead awkwardly. Clint had stolen his gloves about two minutes after leaving the apartment building, he also stole his leather jacket - That one before they had actually left, he had just taken it without giving Bucky time to protest and had pulled it above his purple - of course it was purple, sometimes Bucky asked himself wether Clint didn't have clothing that wasn't purple, black or sometimes white - zip up hoodie and grinned at him. And to be honest, he was too hot in Buckys jacket for him to really protest and just wore one of the rare black hoodies Clint possessed. 

"Because Lucky likes you better, just look at him being all happy. Also I need to hold my coffee." Clint stated, grinning up at Bucky and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have a coffee." Bucky replies, knowing that his cheeks might have went pink and certain he could just blame it on the temperatures, "I don't really know wether I should support your addiction - you already had-" he paused dramatically to act as if he had to count, "four cups of coffee this morning and you've been awake for just one and a half hours!" 

"I can support my addiction by myself! Just wait for me outside with Lucky and I'll just jump in and-" 

But Bucky interrupted him before Clint could keep talking: "No, I'm taking you out, remember? You'll get your coffee, but let's sit down somewhere later, okay?" Clint smiled brightly, nodding and Bucky had the feeling his heart would stop for a second, god he loved being in love and actually being able to be with the person, "I may have been awkward and weird about it, but I'm glad I told you yesterday..." He admitted without thinking about it. 

"That sounds like a bad RomCom but yeah, same... I'm glad at least one of us had enough balls." 

They arrived the zoo just a few minutes later, and it was packed with parents or grandparents with their kids. Luckily Bucky had purchased their tickets online before he had woken Clint up, so they could just walk through the turnstile instead of bothering to wait at the ticket sale. 

They had a nice afternoon in the zoo, Clint was constantly excited about the animals and read interesting facts from the information boards in front of every cage out to Bucky, who was leading to whichever animal Clint wanted to see with the map they had taken at the entry area, finally leading them to a caffee next to the giraffes enclosure.  
As soon as they sat down Lucky laid down beneath the table, his head resting on Clint's feet and his hind legs touching the tip of Buckys shoe. 

"So, I told you you'd get your coffee, didn't I?" They sat across from each other, holding hands over the table, Bucky had ordered two large coffees and muffins, chocolate for Clint and blueberry for himself. 

"Yeah, you did. Thanks Bucky, I'm having a great time..." he and Bucky had held hands most of the time, ignoring the looks they got. It wasn't like Clint wasn't used to people staring, he had boyfriends before but he wouldn't let them ruin his day just because they were intolerant assholes. 

"Oh, there's something way better planned after we're finished with our lunch. You'll love it and we don't even have to leave the zoo!" This time Bucky was the excited one, he couldn't wait to get Clint to the petting zoo area since he had spotted it on the map about an hour ago! Of course he didn't show Clint the map afterwards, pretty certain he didn't find it yet, if he did he would have dragged Bucky there on the spot. 

"Yeah?" Clint perked up, looking away from his half eaten muffin and up at Bucky interested, "What is it?" 

"It's a surprise!" Clints expression was hilarious, he looked at Bucky unbelieving and a little as if he wanted to punch him. 

"You're mean! Remind me why I date you!" 

"First of all your dog likes me and you trust Luckys choice in people, then what more... I'm funny and sweet and I buy you coffee. That's the good things with me. The downside is that I may be a little mean from time to time." Bucky answered confidentially, feeling like his old, flirty him again. 

"Oh, Yeah, I remember..." Clint smiled at him, "I think you're right, I'll keep you for a bit." 

They finished their lunch fast afterwards, more like Clint finished fast and annoyed Bucky to hurry up already, he could barely pay before Clint pulled him out of the caffee into the crisp autumn air.  
It only took them five minutes for them to get to the mini petting zoo, they had some goats, sheep and ponys. Bucky left Lucky outside even though Clint - who was already sitting on the ground in the enclosure, petting a tiny sheep - ensured him that nobody would take away the deaf guy's service dog. But better safe than sorry so Lucky had to wait almost another hour for the two of them.

God, Bucky had forgotten how much he loved goats! They were soft and nice and they made cute noises. He bought some animalfood for himself and Clint to feed the tiny sheep that wouldn't let Clint pet other animals and the spotted goat that always followed Bucky after he had fed it with grass.

-

The sun was already going down when Clint, Bucky and Lucky left the zoo, holding hands again and the dog walking between them, nudging their hands from time to time to get their attention but giving up eventually. They went to the park afterwards to let Lucky run free for some time, the Labrador was obviously happy about their decision and instantly brought them a stick to throw it. 

When a woman with two Golden Retrievers came into sight Lucky lost interest in his stick and looked at Clint for permission to go play. Bucky and Clint sat down on a bench near by.  
"I love fall..." Clint mumbled into Buckys shoulder tiredly, "The coloured leafes, the storms, the rain. When it's sunny outside everything has this warm glow to it and when it rains you can curl up on the couch with a coffee and a warm blanket and watch Dog Cops the whole day." 

Bucky smiled and put his arm around the blond man "Yeah. I used to sit on the window still in my room and read and drink hot tea every rainy day in my childhood. Regrettably we don't have windowstills that are big enough anymore so I just push the armchair in front of the window in out living room." He kissed the top of Clints head, "come on, I'll walk you and Lucky home, you're almost sleeping in..."


	28. somehing you admire about your friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest i dont really like it, but i am tired as hell to re write it completely again and it is only a filler anyways...
> 
> Prompt: somehing you admire about your friend

Lucky had rolled together in front of the radiator; it was warm and comfortable and he could see the whole room when he decided to crack his eye open for a second to control wether his human and Bucky still were curled into each other on the couch, the magic box, that wasn't as much of a box but a rectangle, in front of them was showing pictures but the humans didn't seem to care all that much. 

He yawned, getting up. They had been going back home after the park, all of them tired and ready to sleep, but instead of staying inside Clint had thrown a few things - including food for Lucky, he could smell it from where he dozed - in his backpack and the three of them had left again and even though Lucky appreciated the long walk and being able to explore all day he just wanted to sleep now. But he had to have an eye on his human so went where Clint went so he followed them without a fuss, just plopping down in front of the radiator when the three of them arrived in the apartment that smelled like Bucky and the blond human - who wasn't home, Lucky noted - all over.

Lucky grunted and streched when he got up, still a little tired but if he wanted belly rubs he had to get to the couch, his humans didn't look like they planned to pay attention to him if he didn't take the matter in his paws in the near future.   
It was amazing how Clint could sleep, his neck was bend in an angle that looked uncomfortable as hell in Luckys eyes to let hid head rest against Buckys shoulder and additionally were the sounds of the box loud, Lucky couldn't understand how humans preferred that kind of thing to sticks! 

Lucky eyed his other target, who had one arm slung around his human and was typing on his phone with the other hand. He trotted over and sat in front of Bucky, laying his head on the couch and glancing up for the best effect.   
"Yeah, you're a good boy, aren't You?" Bucky whispered before fiddlening with his phone for another minute and then throwing it on the couch next to him and rubbing Luckys head with the tiniest movements to not wake Clint up.


	29. Describe someone without describing their appereance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again! It is super ahort again because I am working on something different at the moment and it will be awesome so i kinda forgot to write much today...
> 
> Prompt: Describe someone without describing their appereance

IMPORTANT: due to both of the prompt timetables telling me to write a tradicional ghost story for the 31st and the only idea I had was to write about a Halloween party which would be pretty lame i had the idea to ask you guys to send me prompts in the comments and I'll try to work them into the last chapter! 

\--

"So, how's your best friend like? You've met Steve but I haven't met Natasha yet." Bucky asked when they sat at their breakfast.   
Bucky had been up before Clint again so he had snuck out of his bed, fed Lucky and made pancakes for the both of them. 

"Well, she can seem cold and mean. And she is protective of me because she says I'm an idiot who can't take care of himself - which is fair enough I guess? I'm honestly afraid of the day you meet her, she'll probably scare you off..." Clint answered between two bites of his third pancake, Bucky was just a great cook! "But she is awesome if you give her some time to warm up to you. She loves ballet and keeps dragging me to shows and tries to teach me some, but I suck." Bucky laughed at the thought of Clint trying to do ballet, and a woman standing next to him, shaking her head dismissively. 

"I can image that you're falling often enough as it is and now you're trying anything like that?" Clint acted as if he was offended, putting his fork down and crossing his arms. 

"How dare you calling me clumsy!" 

"I'm sorry your unclimsyness!" Bucky chuckled, "Take this cute mini pancake as sign of my regret." 

Clint took the very tiny pancake Bucky had made from the last bit of pancake dough and nodded seriously.   
"I've been appeased." 

After that they stared at each other before both of them broke out in laughter. 

They didn't do much over the day, they watched a few movies and had a pillow fight - because Clint appereantly was a five year old and Bucky had to defend himself - that was ended by Steve entering the living room to prevent anyone being killed after returning from the gym.   
In the evening Bucky walked Clint and Lucky home, carrying Clints backpack like a real gentleman and having his arm slung around his hip. 

When Clint laid in bed later that evening he decided he could act sick to get out of work more often when the weekend went like this and slept in with a warm feeling in his chest.


	30. Halloween Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am looking forward to wrjte the last chapter tomorrow! Like, i dont really like that it is over even though some chapters suck because i was not in the mood to write or i had a bad day, or i missed a few uploads because of family related issues, it was still a great experience to write something every day of the month and i do not want it to be over to be honest...   
> Well, one more day left. Halloween. Grand finale. 
> 
> Prompt: Halloween Costume

"I'll dress up as Robin Hoods skeleton! It'll be awesome!" Clints voice came out of Buckys mobile phone, "what will you dress us as?" Bucky sighted internally, he had hoped that this conversation would not happen because he was one hundred percent sure that Clint would try to talk him into dressing up - and Bucky didn't want to dress up for Halloween. As a kid he was never allowed to go trick or treating because until he met Steve because nobody would go with him and he was too young to go out alone and even after he had met Steve they stayed inside eating candy their mothers had bought and watched Halloween themed movies because Steve was sick and they couldn't go out. That way Bucky had been building up a connection to the holiday and it got annoying eventually when everybody asked him to dress up or come to a party. 

"I won't." He simply stated after spitting out his toothpaste - yes, they were talking on the phone while he was getting ready for work, this was the only time they could talk to each other before 10pm and Bucky had missed Clint! - hoping that the blond man wouldn't make a big thing out of it. But of course he did. 

"What! Buck, you have to dress up! It's Halloween! What about all those cool Halloween partys?" Of course Clint would be one to like the partys. Even though Bucky couldn't quite figure out why, he was sure Clint couldn't hear anything with his aids due to the loud music. Whenever they were in public spaces he had to speak especially clear for the other one to understand him so with the noise of a party? No chance. "And the candy, and scaring little children and-" 

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Bucky interpreted, toothbrush in his mouth to cut Clint off, "you go ar-" he decided it would be smarter to take his toothbrush out of his mouth, "You go around scaring little kids on Halloween? What the he'll Clint?" 

When Clint answered he sounded like he had at least a whole muffin in his mouth: "Yeah. Like all those suburban dads, hiding in bushes, screaming 'boo!' and then giving the kids candy. The kids love it, have you never seen something like this when you went trick or treating? Or was it just a thing where I grew up when I was young enough to trick or treat?"   
Internally, Bucky groaned again. The next scandalous news would be revealed to Clint. He wished he had never called Clint when he had been just woken up and still sleepy, missing the other ones voice. This call was a disaster because appeareantly Clint was feeling the Halloween spirit for both of them.

"If you comment on it I'll hang up the phone, but I've been trick or treating like once? My parents didn't like Halloween so they told me if I found someone else to tag along with I could go, but not alone. Steve was always sick so I never really went." An exaggerated gasp from the other end. Then silence. Good that Clint didn't know that Bucky would never fulfil his threat. 

"Just that you know..." Clint started slowly, "the next statement is not related to what you just told me." He waited a second and when he realized the call didn't end Clint continued carefully: "You will get your fucking hot ass over to my apartment tomorrow evening, in costume, and we will go trick or treating. I don't care if you want or not!" 

Bucky sighted, this time not only in his thoughts.   
"Why did I even keep you?" 

"Because I'm hot and you like my dog." Clint's triumphant grin could be heared in his voice. Bucky decided that Clint was an idiot and he was definitely falling too hard and too fast for the other man.


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter.   
> I hope you guys liked the fiction even if some chapters were roughly written because of stress or tiredness. 
> 
> I actually have something else in the make at themoment, the first chapter is almost done so i will probably upload it as soon as i have found someone to beta it (if youre interested just messeage me?)
> 
> And yeah, i hope all of you had a happy halloween.
> 
> I do not really know what to write, so goodbye I guess, i hope i will see you at my next fanfic.

At six thirty sharp Bucky knocked on Clints door. He felt stupid in his red dresshirt, and black jeans combined with the make-up Steve had been way too eager to put in his face. To be honest Steve had designed everything about the costume after he moped around in the kitchen in the morning, from the outfit and hair, over the make-up to the vampire fangs Bucky didn't even knew he had. They were those fancy ones Steve had to glue on and to be honest Bucky quite like the fangs, but he drew the line at contact lenses! What people would stick stuff in their eyes if it wasn't strictly necessary? 

The door opened and Clint beamed at him, his hair even more disheveled than usual.   
"Oh you know what they say about vampires?" Clint chuckled without even greeting Bucky, "They can be a real pain in the neck!" Now he was laughing, not trying to hold it back anymore. 

"Yeah. Just wait until I have looked up archer jokes, Jackass..." Bucky chuckled at how happy the other one seemed to be. 

"Come in Buck..." Clint smiled, eyeing Bucky up and down, "you're looking hot! I'll just need a few more minutes, play with Lucky or something." 

"Nerd..." Bucky smiled softly as he sat down on the couch to wait for Clint to return for the bathroom. Lucky ran towards him, a bed sheet on him. "What a scary ghost running around your flat" he yelled, hoping that Clint would hear it while he rubbed Luckys head. 

"He's looking great, right?" Clint yelled from the other side of the door, "He's Zero from Nightmare Before Christmas!" Bucky loved how excited he sounded about a tiny thing like a dog wearing a bed sheet with a hole in the middle! "Okay, get ready for... the incredible me!" 

Clint the the door open forcefully and stuck a pose in the door frame. He wore an old fashioned shirt and pants, both in a dirty greenish colour. Underneath the shirt he wore another shirt, black and long sleeved with drawn on bones that were a little crooked and now completely black make-up underneath a skeleton mask that covered the top half of his face, topped off with gloves with skelton hands drawn onto them and a green hat with a long, bright red feather attached.  
"Oh god" Bucky mumbled, getting up to walk over to Clint, taking his hands "You will be the most beautiful and scary skeleton on the streets!"   
If it wasn't for the black make-up Bucky could see Clint blush just a little.

"Well, I feel the spirit in my bones... that's been two puns in one sentence and I've got a bunch more, prepare yourself!" Clint answered, kissing Buckys cheek carefully so he wouldn't destroy Buckys or his own make-up. 

-

A ghost, a skeleton and a vampire left the apartment building a few minutes later, walking towards the main street.   
"Your make-up looks awesome! You don't have a hidden talent in arts, do you?" 

The classy vampire, looking like he was from the 1940s, shook his head a little amused and wrapped his arm around the skeleton with a bow and an ugly hat to pull it closer to him.  
"No, Steve did it. He is responsible for all of this, thank him." 

The skeleton chuckled: "I'll definitely thank him because of the fangs, you shouldn't be allowed to ever get rid of them again!" 

The three monsters strolled around the streets, sometimes stopping so the ghost with the suspiciously wagging tail could get pet by a Ninja Turtle, a Jack Skellington, another vampire and a few more tiny monsters.   
After two hours of haunting the streets of New York and several bad puns that almost made the vampire abandon the smeleton the little group found the park. 

"Where it all began..." Mumbled the skeleton, plopping down on a bench, pulling the vampire down with it.

"Yeah... I stood over there when your ball hit me." The vampire gestured vague in a direction behind them, "and when I saw you and you were so unbelievably awkward and your smile was just... you were just breathtaking." A loving smile tugged on the vampire's mouth as he pulled the skeleton on his lap sideways. "I almost didn't dare to talk to you." 

The skeleton leaned his head against the vampires shoulder, "I wouldn't have been as awkward if you hadn't been as pretty. It's your fault basically." 

A short, comfortable silence settled between them before the skeleton spoke up again: 

"What does the skeleton of Robin Hood say to the hot vampire?" 

"I don't know. Tell me." 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" 

The vampire needed a few seconds, trying to work out the joke before he got it.   
"What asks the vampire of the skeleton?" He didn't even leave time for an answer before continuing: "Kiss me?" 

"Yes!" The skeleton breathed before leaning in, his lips touching the vampire ones ever so lightly, testing wether he would pull back and leaning in for a proper kiss if he didn't. 

-

Clint had never thought that making out in a park like teenagers would make his heart jump so high, but appeareantly he just needed to find the right man. Or vampire.


End file.
